The Wayne Manor
by Scarlet282
Summary: Second story to He's Gone Bruce is at the ruins of "The Wayne Manor" lots of different emotions go through this story. Can Selina help Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

**Second part to the story 'He's Gone' **

Bruce and Selina head towards The Wayne Manor... walking hand in hand until they reach the gates. Bruce couldn't tear his eyes away from the,

The Now Destroyed Manor, Gone...

His home, his families home... totally destroyed.

Selina couldn't believe what she was seeing, The Wayne Manor completely gone. The Manor that she used too... Well felt like home to her. The memories that Bruce and her shared over the years, when she used to creep in through the French doors to escape the rough nights of Gotham, Bruce always wanted her to stay where she was safe.

She was always safe there. Specially with Bruce. Jeeves would make her favourite foods. The memory she kept close to her heart was when Bruce was just 12 and she was 13, Staying at The Wayne Manor her and Bruce was in the library/Office Eating Breakfast Saying To Him 'Hit me... and I'll let you kiss me'.

Tears roll down her cheek, she turns towards Bruce... she places a hand on his shoulder and says 'Oh Bruce!' 'I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, none of this would've happen if I made sure Valeska was dead! I should've kept on stabbing him, 'ripped his heart out'.

Selina was angry, angry that Jeremiah got to Bruce like this... Destroying everything around him. His Home, making Bruce Believe that his parents were Alive. That would of brought up some...some terrible memories. The memories he didn't want to relive.

To relive that night. To relive his parents murder.

Bruce looked pale! Tears forming in his eyes...

he was broken...

It broke her heart to see her Bruce broken...

Her Bruce upset...

Bruce let out a shaky breath, he was shaking!

He felt Selina's hand on his shoulder soothing him bringing him back. He was glad she was by his side. He turned towards Selina while she was speaking to him...

Tears in her eyes. She was broken too. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her like this.

He cared so much for her, even though they hadn't been on good terms recently he felt guilty putting her through this. Her getting shot. Being in the hospital paralysed. Wanting to kill herself. Bruce did everything he could to save Selina, by giving her the seed. That was the only option they had...

Going after Valeska, her stabbing him over and over and over again. Him pulling her away from Jeremiah Saying "Selina Stop"it's over' Stop! He wished he let Selina stab him more. He wished he had grab the knife and slit his throat let him bleed to death...

Bruce finally spoke gently touching her cheek softly

"It's not your fault" If anything... It's mine."

He looked away letting his hand slowly move off Selina's cheek. Walking towards the dust, bricks rumble on the floor... What's Left Of Wayne Manor!

Selina's eyes followed him as he walked forward. Tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't hide her emotions anymore...

She called after Bruce. "B" her voice shaking the emotions taking over "Bruce"

He could hear Selina call his name "the nickname she's always called him" her voice was quiet he could tell the emotions where there. Heard his name again but with a shaky voice which he's never heard Selina do. It broke him more...

He turned around and saw her crying tears rolling down her cheeks... He never realised that his eyes were the same...

He walked towards Selina opening his arms...

Selina saw Bruce turn it broke her heart to see that he too was emotional which made her tears flow even more...

She saw Bruce walking towards her with his arms out...

She needed him like he needed her. She walked to match Bruce and went straight into his arms...

Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into it...

Bruce felt Selina in his arms, his heart skipped a beat, wrapping his protective arms around her waist pulling her close, he felt Selina's breath on his neck, the warmth of his heart was back. He buried his face into hers...

Selina felt Bruce's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Feeling Bruce's breath on her neck also made her heart skip a beat too...

They both stood there for a while wrapped in each other's arms. This is what they wanted. This is what they need. They needed each other more than anything...

Letting their emotions flow while one and other was there to protect each other. Neither of them wanting to break this contact. This need. This protection. They wanted to stay like this forever...

**I loved creating this story... I could feel every emotion that Bruce & Selina we're thinking. **

**I will continue this part of the story of **

"**The Wayne Manor" as I need to add Alfred. **

**This is coming after Gotham 5x07 **

**Hope you'll enjoy the story so far. **

**Remember to leave a comment. **

**Your feedback would help me a lot **

**Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Alfred! **

They wanted to stay like this forever...

All their emotions were now taking over.

Bruce hated to see Selina upset like this. He had to bring her close to him...

His breath was still buried into her neck tears still streaming from his eyes. He needed to be strong. He needs to be stronger for both of them.

Selina lets all her emotions go, she clung on Bruce like she's never clung on to him before. She could feel Bruce still breathing on her neck. The tears. She hated seeing him so upset. She needed to do something. Be brave for both them...

Bruce drops alittle kiss on her neck and

whispers "Shhh it's ok Selina!" I'm here."

Selina could feel Bruce's lips slightly touch her neck softly... She opens her eyes smiles a little, hears Bruce voice telling her "it's ok" she runs a hand softly through his hair...

Bruce could feel Selina's hand going through his hair softly his eyes still closed but smiles a little too... he continues "I'm always going to be here for you Selina."

Selina lifts her head to look at Bruce finding her voice "it's not your fault B"touching his cheek softly. Bruce lifts his head looking into Selina's eyes listening to her voice. Her voice so little and small. "Please don't blame yourself Bruce"none of this is your fault." She then whispers...

"I'm always here for you too." Looking into Bruce's eyes. She lets out a little breath stroking his cheek softly.

Bruce looks into her eyes listening to every word she says feeling Selina's hand touch his cheek softly. He lifts his hand touching her cheek she closers her eyes and smiles. Bruce smiles a little too. She opens them, sees Bruce staring into her eyes. She looks at his blue eyes, his lips learns forward...

Bruce sees Selina looking at him, Really looking at him. He looks at her lips, her eyes also moving forward...

She could see him really looking at her...

their lips almost touch...

When they hear noise. Both breaking away looking to see where the noise was coming from...

They hear footsteps...

Bruce still has his arm around protecting her, Selina's arms is around Bruce's waist. Her hand on his chest looking out..

"Bloody hell you two" Give it rest!

"Alfred"

Alfred looks up at Selina & Bruce...

Bruce and Selina both breath with Relief...

"They'll be none of that" Giving them both a look...

Bruce and Selina look at each other smiling...

"Good to see your alive Jeeves" Selina says looking at Alfred.

"Miss Kyle." Taking a quick glance at selina...

Turns to Bruce...

"Master Bruce" your alright there mate."

"Alfred"... "You ok?"

"I will be."

Bruce grabs hold of Alfred then pulls away and says " I Thought I'd lost you."

"Me." He raises his eyebrows slightly.

Never! Master Bruce."

"Do you ah!"

"Oh yeah! I remember everything. Clear as day." Let me tell you if I ever see that Jarvis Tetch Character again il stick that watch so far up his... nose."

Selina sniggers a little. They both look at her. She holds her hands up "Sorry" it's just the way you was explaining it." She smiles at them both. Bruce smiles at her takes her hand in his "it's ok"

Alfred smiles and continues to looks at Bruce "How about you? You alright!"

"Yeah" I'm alright... The Manor."

"Don't you worry about that now son"

Bruce looks at Alfred... "it's my fault"

He felt Selina squeeze his hand...

Alfred looks at Bruce "Oi now you listen to me"

"Mate this isn't your fault." So don't you go blaming yourself. You hear." Bruce nods.

Alfred squeezes his eyes like he's in pain... "Bloody Hell!"

"Alfred your legs hurt."

"Yeah it's alright" it's not broken."

"We need to get you to a hospital!"

"Master Bruce il be fine!" It's only a leg.

Ive survived worse things Believe you me."

Bruce looks at Alfred..."I'd feel better if you got yourself checked out!"

Alfred smiles at him...

"Since When did you start to growing up. Hey."

Bruce smiles back..

Since I've had you by my side."

"I love you Alfred."

"Aww, I love you too mate."

They both hold eachother in a warm embrace...

Selina smiles at them both, she loves Bruce and Alfreds Relationship. She's glad that Jeeves was okay. This would of totally destroyed Bruce if anything happen to him.

"Miss Kyle" You Alright?"

"I'm good" Selina smiles then says...

"Glad to see your okay Jeeves."

Alfred laughs a little..,

"Are You Ever Going To Call Me "Alfred."

"No" shakes her head and laughs a little...

"I like Jeeves better."

Bruce smiles at them both, Selina catches Bruce smiling and smiles back at Him...

Alfred says "You found Bruce then."

Selina nods "Yeah... Long story."

"I found Bruce down the Ally... Selina stops looks down at the ground...

Bruce gives her had a squeeze he knew how she was feeling so he decided to continue... "Jeremiah was going shoot Jim & Lee..."

He looks at Selina...

"But Selina used her whip to stop him."

"Jim and Lee." Alfred says...

"Bloody hell" Are They Alright?"

"I Think So...

"I Ran After Jeremiah. He went into The Chemical Factory..."

"They're okay!"

Bruce and Alfred looks at Selina...

"After Bruce ran after Jeremiah, Jim was going to try and defuse the fireworks by driving the truck away!" He told Lee to get to Harvey to warn the people In The Green Zone."

"What!" Bruce Says...

Selina what if the fireworks went off!

looking shocked...

I need to find Jim!"

Broke away from Alfred and Selina...

"Bruce, Mate" Alfred says

Selina stopped him by grabbing on to his arm...

"B" they're ok!" Selina looks at Bruce...

"Jim rang me before I went into The Factory." He defused the fireworks." By driving the truck into

the water." He jumped before it went in."

Bruce looks at Selina...

"Are You Sure?!"

Selina nods "Yes"

Bruce breathes closes his eyes. Selina smiles looks at Alfred then back at Bruce...

"Come On Mate."

Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce looks at him and nods. They start to walk away from The Wayne Manor...

When Bruce stops...

Selina looks at him...

"Bruce. You ok?"

"Alfred... The Caves."

Alfred looks at Bruce...

"The Caves are fine Master Bruce."

"Huh"

Selina looks confused...

Bruce and Alfred look at Selina...

Then look at each other...

"Did you just say... Caves"

She says looking Confused...

Bruce gulps and looks at Selina. Didn't say anything...

"Bruce."

"What Caves?!"

Alfred buts in...

"Think it's that time Selina knows... Bruce."

Bruce sighs... Looks at Alfred.

Alfred nods to Bruce...

Selina looks at them both with her arms folded...

"Hmm Hmm..."

"What Caves Bruce!"

Bruce looks at her...

"Selina I wanted to tell you" He breathes...

The Caves are accessible from outside The Manor."

"What"

looking shocked...

"And You Didn't Happen To Tell Me This..."

Bruce looks at Selina...

"I'm sorry"

"Why Bruce" looking upset...

Bruce notices...

"Selina I couldn't tell you" after my parents we're killed... I couldn't trust anyone

"So You Dont Trust Me"

"No"

"NO!" Looking at Bruce Shocked...

" Selina... Thats Not What I Mean't

Bruce walks towards Selina...

"Selina... It's Not That I Don't Trust You..."

"Whatever Bruce..."

Alfred interrupts...

"Miss Kyle"

"Alfred it's okay. I've got this." Bruce explains.

She looks at them both rolling her eyes...

"Save it Bruce" Starts to walk away...

"Selina wait..."

Calls after her... "Let me explain."

Bruce Grabs hold and looks at her... "Please"

Selina breathes out little looks up at him...

"Please."

"Fine..." Shrugs Of his hold closes her eyes then opens them.

"Thank you." Smiles a-little

So... The Caves!" Looks at them both

"I might as well show you" holds his hand out for Selina to take...

She looks at his hand smiles a little. Entwining there fingers together...

"Lead the way."

Bruce's smiles back at Selina "follow me." Giving Selina's hand a quick squeeze she rolls her eyes at him smiles back...

**I love Bruce & Alfred... **

**Finally! They have found Alfred. **

**There will be another Chapter to this... **

**Hopefully toward end of the week. **

**Got some really good ideas. **

**Thank you so much for the comments i received on **

**"****The Wayne Manor & "He's Gone" **

**By angelamorales514 and bwayne **

**Until Next Time. **

**Hope You BatCat Fans Enjoy! **

**Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Caves!**

As they approach the entry to the Caves Bruce looks into see if it's safe...

"Alfred."

"Yes mate."

"Do think it's safe to go in. Bruce looks at him.

Alfred takes at look inside. The walls to The Cave seem quite sturdy... There was a lot of dust bricks on the floor. Quite dark as well. But there was some light.

"Looks quite safe to me Master Bruce."

Bruce looks at Alfred "Good." Will you be okay to go with us?"

Alfred nods "Yes Sir. Just take it steady, it might not be safe."

"Okay" Bruce turns to Selina looks at her "You Ready?"

She looks inside the cave unsure but squeeze Bruce's hand "So long as you stay by my side." She then looks at him.

He smiles notices she's a bit scared " You know I will."

They Walk through the The Tunnels of The Caves

After a few moments Selina hears a noise and grabs Bruce's arm "What was that"

Bruce looks at Alfred then back at Selina "Nothing it's okay." He Squeezes Her Hand. Selina breathes a sign of relief.

"Let's keep moving." Bruce says

They carry on walking, being careful of the dust and stones on the floor.

Alfred seems to struggle with his leg as they move through the tunnel of the cave. Bruce notices. Now thinking maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

"Alfred are you okay." Puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm find Master Bruce, tough as old boots me."

"Old boots" Selina says looking confused, looks up at Bruce. "Why's Jeeves talking about Old Boots?"

Alfred looks at Bruce. "She'll never catch on will she... my accent." shaking his head and carry's On walking.

Bruce smiles then looks at Selina, who is still looking confused.

"What just happened." She Says.

Bruce shakes his head "Never mind. Come On."

He laughs a-little.

"What."

Bruce turns to her being careful of where he stands also watching Selina where she stands too. "It's old saying... A British thing. Means he's tough."

She shakes her hand "I don't get it...

But why old boots. Doesn't make sense."

Looks up at Bruce with a confused look.

He looks down at her and smiles.

"That English Butlers for you." He winks.

"I Heard that Master Bruce... Nothing Wrong With English Butlers Thank You Very Much."

Bruce's shakes his head and laughs a little looks at Selina seeing her sniggering... She whispers "looks like your in trouble." winks at him and laughs.

"I'll be fine. I can handle Alfred." Winks Back and laughs. She joins him by laughing too.

"If You Two "Lovebirds" Are Quite Finished I'd Like To Crack On At Some Time Today."

"Master Bruce"

"Miss Kyle" Giving them a look.

They look at each other both saying "lovebirds" Shaking their heads, They turn to face Alfred.

"Master Bruce."

"Yes Alfred."

"Thank you."

Bruce and Selina look at each smiling, then start walking through The Tunnels.

Selina turns to Bruce...

"I take it 'Crack On' Is Another English Thing...

Or Jeeves Being Jeeves." Shrugs her shoulders.

"Miss Kyle"

Turns to give her the look... "Thank You."

Selina lifts her eyebrows...

"Sorry Jeeves. Love you Too."

Nods her head and smiles.

Bruce shakes his head, he loves their relationship not the best but they always get on in the end.

Bruce squeezes her hand and smiles

"Not long now."

After a few minutes of walking Selina says...

"Wow this tunnels long."

Alfred tells her

"Jeremiah built it when he kidnapped me."

"You was kidnapped when." Looks at Bruce...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Looking shocked...

"We wasn't exactly talking." Looks at Selina...

After the Club you said we wasn't the same and that you didn't care."

Selina looks at him... nods moves her hand from from him...

"When is this tunnel ever gonna end and where's The Cave"

Bruce sees Selina walking forward on her own, trying not to look hurt...

"So Jeremiah kidnapped you." Turns to Alfred...

Alfred looks at Bruce, he nods...

"I was getting some stuff for Master Bruce from the Apartment, heard something was ready to shoot whoever it was but Jeremiah made himself known without me noticing injected me and brainwashed me. "

"Like he did Jim & Lee." Selina says...

Alfred nods "After The Explosions I remember near enough everything... Told Bruce to go after Jeremiah. By the way Bruce What happen with the weirdo."

Bruce was about to say...

But Selina interrupted him...

He's toast" Selina explains... He fell into The Poison Chemicals at The Factory...

Bruce got him."

Alfred looks at Bruce "That True."

Bruce looks at Alfred and Selina and nods...

Alfred smiles "That's my boy."

Bruce smiles at Alfred then looks at Selina...

"Selina."

"It's fine Bruce." She smiles a little then says...

You don't think after him falling in... He'd still be alive do you?"

"No." He's definitely dead... Dont worry."

Looking at her...

"Here we are." Alfred says...

He could part of the stairs that did lead to

The Manor. Looks up to see nothing but bricks.

Bruce did the same...

It's definitely gone hasn't Alfred"

Looks at him with tears in his eyes...

He looked at Bruce puts his arm on his shoulder

Yes mate it has. I'm so sorry"

Bruce gulps and lets a shaky breath out with tears falling down his cheeks, Alfred pulls him into a warm embrace

Selina was watching the two in a warm embrace with tears in her own eyes and she looks into Alfred's eyes...

Whispers... I'm so sorry."

Alfred looks at her and tells her to "Come Here."

Bruce looks up from Alfred he holds out his hand to her...

Selina is heisted at first but reaches out for Bruce's hand looks into his eyes and wraps her arms around Bruce and Alfred...

They all hold on to each other as they all know that they all have lost something in The Manor. It meant everything to them...

"Right." Alfred pulls away and goes to the cave door...

Selina looks up at Bruce "I'm sorry" he looks at her wipes the tears from her eyes "Its okay this isn't your fault. I best help Alfred." Gives her a small smile...

Bruce goes to help Alfred as he seems to struggle with the black mental door.

Alfred looks at Bruce "It won't open mate."

Bruce looks at the door "It has too. Try's to pin in the code. Try's The Door Nothing. Bruce sighs... Breathes heavily... Try's again... Nothing.

He bangs on the door "Fuck." Breathes heavily.

"Bruce There's nothing we can do mate. Looks like the blast has "Jard the door." Try's to pull him away but Bruce wouldn't budge..

"Bruce. Leave it mate."

Bruce breathes heavily still "I can't... Everything My Dads Works, Is in there. I need to get in there. Looks at Alfred "There has to be another way."

Selina goes to Bruce...

Bruce Let me try and help."

What can you do. There's nothing you can do."

Looking into her eyes...

"Yes there is. Do you still have that hook thing?"

Bruce looks at her and nods...

"That might work."

She looks at the door to find something that it could hook up too!

Bruce looks as well... "Here that could work"

Alfred looks at them both and smiles "possibility"

Selina looks at Bruce and smiles too...

"Okay let's try it." Bruce says...

Selina stands back as Bruce shoots the grappling hook into the hole next to the door and pulls, bit of brick and dust break around the door. Alfred looks at the door, try's the pin again. Looks at Bruce then presses 'Enter' The door clicks to open...

Selina smiles...

"It worked." Breathes and looks at Bruce...

He looks at her breathing heavily and smiles at her. Walks towards her. Touches her cheeks...

Says "Thank You."

Selina smiles... "It's okay."

How did you know that would work?"

Selina laughs "A Guess... I didn't think it would work but I saw the cracks in the walls,

Then I knew you had that 'hook thing."

She touches Bruce cheek and smiles...

Bruce shakes his head and smiles too

Thank God it work." Looking at her and smiles...

Alfred staring at them... Giving them a look.

They both laugh...

I'm used your look Jeeves." Selina says..

Alfred smiles then opens the door...

"The Cave... Miss Kyle"

Selina looks at Bruce and he holds her hand...

Come On." Walks towards the door...

Looks inside Selina's eyes go wide

Bruce looks at her...

Believe me now"

Selina looks around the cave letting go of Bruce's hand and nods...,

Bruce watches her look around The Cave then picks up a picture of him and his dad breathes and closes his eyes

Long time since we've been in here hasn't it Master Bruce" Alfred says...

Bruce looks up and nods "Yeah, I wished I'd Come more often."

Selina looks at him...

When did you find out about The Caves?"

Bruce looks at her...

After my parents we're murdered me and Alfred found it."

Bruce remembering then says...

We found a Controller in a book." Bruce smiles

Alfred told me not press the button but I did."

Also could of been a bloody bomb... Lucky it wasn't Master Bruce." Alfred smiles

Then what happened." Selina says

"Music." He laughs a little

"Music." Looks at Bruce then Alfred."

Bruce Continues and smiles at Selina's sarcasms... "The fireplace moved revealing some stairs to The cave... We couldn't get in. Didn't know the pin code. So we decided to blow it up."

"You blew it up." Selina says

"Using Fertiliser." Bruce says

Selina looked confused

"A bomb Miss Kyle." Alfred says

"A bomb." U don't know anything about bombs ." Selina says

Alfred smiles "Thats actually what I said."

Selina smiles...

Bruce shakes his head and smiles "I thought I could make a bomb from reading a book."

Selina laughs... "A Book" No way."

"I thought it would been easy but it wasn't."

"So Alfred." Selina looks at him

"Miss Kyle. Oh But I do... Anyway we blasted The Door. To reveal... The Cave." Waves his hand to the side.

Selina looks at Bruce and Alfred "Wow I cant believe it. So this belong to your Father."

Bruce nods "Yes once we got in here I found a note." Bruce opens a draw giving Selina The Note

She hesitates but takes it looks at it. Reads it to herself. Looks at Bruce with tears in her eyes.

Bruce says with his own tears "You can't have both happiness and the truth. You have to choose. I beg of you my son please choose happiness unless you feel a calling." He looks at Selina and Alfred

"I Felt My Calling... And This Is Who I Am."

Selina goes to him holds his hand gives him the letter. "This is who you are Bruce." She smiles

Bruce nods puts the letter back...

When we blasted the door we found out that The Combination Was BRUCE."

Selina smiles and squeezes his hand...

Alfred smiles and laughs "Then we had to fix the bloody door didn't we Master Bruce."

"We did Alfred." Laughs and smiles with him.

Selina looks at them both and smiles...

Alfred winces in pain...

Bruce went to Alfred "We best get you the Hospital."

Alfred looks up and nods...

"I'll come back later to get some the stuff, don't think The Cave would be suitable now." Bruce looks sad

Alfred looks at him "Everything is going to be okay mate I promise you."

Bruce nods turns to Selina holds out his hand she takes it and they make their way out of the cave...

Bruce puts the code in closes it. Smiles at Alfred and Selina as they start to walk through the tunnel...

...

After a few moments Selina says...

"I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Bruce grins at her.

Selina looks at him and smiles...

"Hmmm maybe."

Alfred shakes his head "I agree with Master Bruce... Miss Kyle you are always bloody hungry."

Selina looks at Alfred while walking and laughs a little...

"See even Alfred agrees with me."

Selina shakes her head and laughs moves her hand away from Bruce and says "We need get a move on then so I can get me some food." Walks faster passed Alfred...

Turns to them saying "Come On" She laughs...

They both laugh shake their heads...

Selina turns and walks but doesn't notice a few large brinks on the floor and dust she trips and falls on her ankle

Bruce was just about to laugh when he notices a few large brinks in front of Selina he calls "Selina be careful." Rushes to her.

Alfred notices too "Watch it Miss Kyle."

Bruce try's to grab hold of Selina arm but she trips over the brick on to her ankle.

"Selina shit... You ok." Hands going straight to her face. Cheeking to see if shes ok...

"I think so."

Looks at Bruce but winces in pain "Ow."

"Is She Okay Master Bruce." Alfred says looking at Selina.

Bruce checks her over, goes to her ankle and she winces.

Looks at Selina touches her cheek.

"Looks like sprain... Can you move it?" Bruce says

She moves it slightly up and down round n round but winces "Ow" Shit... Only me would do this." She breathes...

Bruce checks her ankle...

Alfred bends down checks it too...

Definitely a Sprain Master Bruce."

He looks at Selina...

"You Plonker" Shakes his head and smiles

Selina looks at Bruce "Huh"

Bruce smiles try's not laugh "You'll Be Okay."

"Oh I'm sure i will with 'a twisted ankle."

Rolls her eyes then winces "Ow"

"You'll live Miss Kyle... Stop your whinging."

Selina looks at Alfred with a stare...

"Up you get." Alfred says

Selina rolls her eyes and Bruce helps her up

"Looks like I'm hurt too now."

"Come on." Let's get you both to the hospital."

Bruce says while helping Selina to walk.

She try's but struggles "Ow"

Here get on my back." Bruce says

Selina looks at Bruce "il be fine I can walk." She starts to walk again but winces "Ow"

Selina let me help you." Bruce looks at her pleading her to get on his back. She hesitates but then agrees, Bruce hoisted Selina up on his back as she wraps her arms round him.

"You ok?

Selina nods...

Yeah, Thanks Bruce." She hesitates then kiss his head while on his back...

He smiles, they carry on walking towards the end of The Tunnel. They reach the end...

Alfred turns to both of them... You both okay?"

They both nod...

"Right hospital." Alfred says.

They make their way to the hospital.

"Bruce."

"Yeah Selina."

"When we get to the hospital will you get me some food? As you know... I am hungry."

Plays with Bruce's hair.

Bruce strokes her leg and laughs...

"Food again... Of Course."

"Promise."

Bruce turns his head slightly looking at Selina...

"I Promise."

Selina boops his nose and smiles...

Bruce's turns his head and smiles...

Alfred turns sees the two... shaking his head. Turns back but smiles "those two."

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter... **

**Hope You BatCat Fans Enjoy... **

**I will Post The Next Chapter Hopefully Tomorrow Or Next Few Days... **

**I Have Wrote Another Book Apart Of Bruce And Selina Taken From Gotham 5x5 **

**Called "You Know Me" When Selina Was At 'The Sirens Club' and Bruce Goes To Talk To Her.**

**Let Me Know If You Would Like Me To Post it. **

**Thanks :) **

**Let Me Know Your Comments On 'The Caves' **

**Look Forward To Reading Them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: **

**Bruce **

**Selina**

**Alfred **

**Jim **

**Lee**

**The Nurse **

**Jeremiah Valeska **

After a while they reach the hospital... Alfred goes to find a receptionist/Doctor... Knows that there won't be much staff on. Since Gotham went a bit mental. There was only skeleton staff left there...

Bruce lets Selina go gently by holding her by her waist.

Selina has her arm draped over his shoulder..

Bruce turns to Her "Are You Okay."

She looks up and nods "I'll Be Fine... It's only Twisted Ankle." Smiles

Selina looks over where Alfred is talking to a doctor.

"Go... Make Sure Alfred's Okay." Then turns to Bruce.

He looks at Alfred then Selina...

Selina moves her arm from him and says Go... I'll be fine. I'm gonna go find some food." Smiles at Bruce.

"Selina what about your ankle? Your hurt! You need to get it seen too!" Bruce says.

Rolls her eyes "I will... I promise but... I really could do with food." Her lips are together while grinning.

Bruce rolls his eyes too but grins also... "Okay but make sure you get it seen too." Holds her hand.

She looks up at at him and nods...

"Promise me." Giving selina a look.

She laughs a little. "I'm getting used to these looks... But I promise okay. Now Go."

Bruce laughs a little too. "Okay." Squeezes her hand. "Come find when your done. Or message me." Leans forward and kisses her cheek smiles which makes Selina blush. He notices. She nods. Smiles then quickly hobbles off

Bruce's watches her hobble off laughs a little. He too was now blushing.

"Your Alright Mate?"

Bruce turns to look at Alfred "Yeah I'm Alright. Are the doctors gonna check you out?"

Alfred looks at Bruce "Where's Miss Kyle?"

"She gone to find some food." She'll be back later." Bruce looks up at Alfred sees he looks worried.

"Why? What's wrong!"

Alfred breathes in "I asked the doctor if Jeremiah Valeska was here."

Bruce looks at Alfred... looking worried then Shakes his head "Please tell he's not alive."

Alfred puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder "He is."

Bruce shakes his head not believing it looks around the hospital then back at Alfred "How?" Through gritted teeth.

"I don't know." He ain't looking good. Which is a good thing. But the doctors are doing some tests to see if there's any brain activity."

Bruce looks into Alfred eyes " I Wanna See Him." Clenching his fists

"Bruce I don't think that's a good idea mate."

"Alfred... he takes a deep breath. "I need to see him." Make sure I finish him off." Walks pass Alfred but he grabs him by the arm.

"Master Bruce. Let the doctors do there test then you can go to see him. Alright!" Looking into his eyes

Bruce with his fist still clenched takes a deep breath then nods...

Alfred nods too then takes Bruce In his arms.

"Why don't you go find Selina? Hey."

Bruce pulls away and nods...

Before Bruce walks away he hears an unfamiliar voice...

"Bruce... Alfred!"

Alfred says "Gordon."

Bruce turns "Jim."

"You Both Okay?" Jim says.

They look at Jim then they see Lee

Bruce looks at them with tears in his eyes last time he saw them he thought that they we're his parents. He closes his eyes then opens them.

Jim puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder "You Okay?"

Bruce nods finds his voice "Yeah... Are you?" Looks at Lee then back at Jim "Are both of you ok?"

Lee says "I'm fine. So long as your ok Bruce." She smiles a little and turns to Alfred. "What about you?" Sees Alfred in pain.

I'll live... Won't I Master Bruce!" Turns to look at him

Bruce nods a little.

"Let me get you checked out." I insist and I won't take no for an answer either." Lee says looking at Alfred

"Best do what the woman says then. Hey." Alfred says looking at Jim & Bruce.

Alfred turns to Jim while with Bruce "look after him."

"I will." Jim say with a smile.

Alfred Walks off with lee to get checked out.

Bruce watches Alfred go with Lee then turns to Jim...

Jim looks at Bruce "Thank you. For saving us."

Bruce Shakes his head "That wasn't me... If it wasn't for Selina, you both would of been dead... I could of done something to prevent all this. Having you and lee in danger like that..." Thinking back to the alley Bruce closes his eyes again."

"Bruce you did everything you could. You realised that. You recognised us... You Stopped him with help from Selina. Harvey told us Jeremiah fell into the poison chemicals.

You got him."

"He's still alive."

Jim looked at Bruce. How?" There can't be anything left of him surly... He'd be burnt.

"I don't know... the doctors are doing tests.

"Let's hope he's brains fried."

Bruce nods...

Jim looks around "Selina not with you."

"Yeah She was...I best go find her."

"Where is she?"

"Gone to get food." Bruce says

"Never change will she... does she know about a Jeremiah?"

Bruce looks at Jim. "She knows he fell into the poison chemicals... but doesn't the latest." He signs

Jim's sign "It's best she knows Bruce

Bruce looks at Jim closes his eyes then opens them. "Your right. She does need to know."

Go... Go find her." Jim says

Bruce hesitates then gives Jim a hug "I'm glad your okay." Pulls Away holds out his hand

Jim looks at Bruce thinks 'when did he start to grow up' Shakes his hand.

**... **

Bruce walks into the food hall looks around no Selina... he breathes in try's not to panic

Starts to walk towards the wards... when his phone goes off... Answers it "Selina... Are You Okay? Where are you?"

"I'm in the wards" Eats while she's talking...

"I got my food... So delicious!" Takes another bite... "You okay? You sound worried."

He smiles answers "I'm fine. What did you get? How's the ankle?"

Finishing her sandwich. "Bruce... I know when there's something up. I know you remember."

Bruce closes his eyes then answers "Yeah you do know me. Honestly I'm fine Selina. I'm coming up to you now. I'll See you soon."

"Yeah I do... Okay il see you soon." Selina put the phone down. She know there's something wrong with Bruce. She could tell. She signs looks at the nurse winces "Can I some painkillers please."

"Sure thing, I'll go get you some." Finishing putting a badge on Selina ankle.

Selina moves her ankle slightly looking at the badge 'white' couldn't I gotten a better colour' rolls her eyes.

**...**

Bruce gets to the corridor breathes a little closing his eyes before going in...

Opens the door seeing Selina moving her ankle side to side not looking too happy

He smiles looks at her wide hair, never looking more beautiful. 'He can do this' He thoughts.

"Why aren't you looking so happy?" Stands by Selina's bed.

"White." Looking at Bruce with eyebrows crossed

"Huh." Looking at her then to her ankle, then laughs. "You mean your badge." Touches it a little...

How is it?"

"Yes my badge... Shakes her head "White Though. So boring." Rolls her eyes and looks at Bruce she breathes.

He shakes his head and smiles at Selina "It won't be on for long. How is it?" Bruce asks again.

"It's fine... Just a sprain." She winces a-little

"You in pain?" Takes a seat next to her bed.

Selina moves her ankle rests it on Bruce's lap

"I'm fine." Winces when she rests it on his lap

Bruce looks into her eyes, puts his hand on her ankle soothing it "Liar." Raises his eyebrows a little

Selina looks into his eyes "I'm not liar. I said I'm fine. Just a sprain." She try's to move her ankle but winces "Ow"

Bruce looks at her... really looking at her...

Selina notices Bruce really looking at her...

"Okay maybe a little." She shrugs her shoulders.

Bruce soothing her ankle again "You had any painkillers?"

She shakes her head "No... she signs then speaks again "The nurse was meant to be getting me some." Looking at Bruce.

"I'll go find the nurse." Moves a little and rest her ankle on the seat.

"Bruce it's fine..." Selina looks up at him

No Selina... You need painkillers..." Bruce looks at her worried.

Selina shakes her head...

Bruce's says "I won't be long."

kisses her head...

Walks out to find the nurse...

Selina breathes watching Bruce Leave 'Something is definitely up with him' Rolling her eyes 'I'm gonna find out what it is." Moving her ankle slightly.

Bruce walks back to Selina...

She looks up and smiles at Bruce "Did you find the nurse." Rolling her eyes.

"Yeah she's coming." Bruce carefully moves Selina's ankle takes a seat placing her ankle back on his lap. Hand going straight to it. Soothing it.

She watches Bruce soothing her ankle. Thank god he's here...

"Bruce... he looks up at her, she hesitates then says "Is something wrong?"

Bruce closes his eyes breathes...

"Bruce tell me..."

He opens his eyes with tears in his eyes doesn't saying.

"For god shake Bruce... Say Something." Before she speaks again she moves, bangs her ankle on the side of the chair and cry's out... "OW."

Bruce hand goes straight to Selina's ankle... looking shocked " Oh Shit Selina... I'm sorry... You Okay?" Looking at her. Moves the seat slightly so he can touch her cheek. Feels tears on her cheeks. He soothes her wiping away the tears "I Am So Sorry."

She Breathes closing her eyes...

"It's Fine Bruce..." opens them looks into his eyes I'm fine." Moves his hand away. She breathes taking deep breaths.

"Selina..." She looks at him and She says "What?"

"Nothing." Soothes her ankle again. She lets him...

She looks at Bruce. He's looking at her ankle.

Selina reaches for his hand. "Bruce it's okay... Honestly."

He looks back at her... You sure?"

She nods yes...

He shakes his head and breathes "You really need some painkillers... Let me go find The Nurse." Bruce try's to move but Selina stops him. Her hand going to his cheek. "Bruce please tell me."

He looks at her signs... Shakes his head...

"Your not going to like it." Finally Saying.

She looks worried with her eyebrows crossed... She thinks then Gasps. Puts a hand to her mouth. She realises what's wrong...

"Valeska Alive... isn't he!" Selina says looking at Bruce. Hand still at her mouth.

Bruce notices that she's getting 'Whats Wrong with him'... 'She's right'.. She's looking at him with that worried look. That he hates to see. His Selina have. He breathes then answers

"Yes."

She breathes in and shakes her head... "How?" Then breathes a shaky breath out.

Bruce holds her hand.. "Honestly... I don't know... But there doing test to see if there's any brain activity."

Selina looks at him... then at their hands together... she breathes just as she was about to say something...

The nurse walks in...

Selina closes her eyes...

Bruce's does the same then turns to the nurse

"Do you have the painkillers?"

The nurse nods "Yes Sir."

Can i have them please?"

The nurse hesitates "But Sir I can only administrate the painkillers." Looking at him

Selina interrupts The Nurse "Just Give Him The Painkillers And Leave." Staring at The Nurse.

"But..."

"NOW."

Bruce squeezes Selina's hand "Selina Enough." Looking at her.

He turns to The Nurse, apologies "Please."

She nods. Gives the painkillers to Bruce looks at Selina then leaves

Selina shakes her head looks at Bruce...

He looks at her...

Bruce's hands the painkillers to Selina with water. She takes them straight away. Breathes closing her eyes.

Bruce still holding her hand squeezes it. "Selina Its Going To Be Okay. I promise."

She opens her eyes shakes her head looks at him. "I hope your right."

Bruce's says "It will be. I'm gonna make sure it is." Looking at her.

Selina nods. She believes Bruce. She believes that he will make sure everything is okay. That Valeska Is Dead. Once and for all.

Bruce hates to see Selina like this. He has to do something.

"I'm gonna check up on Alfred. Will you be okay on your own?"

Selina nods again not speaking moving her ankle of his lap. He helps her move it to the bed.

"Thank you." Selina says. Looking away

Bruce notices leans forward to kiss top of her head "I won't be long... looking at her before leaving. "Do you need anything?"

"No... For Jeremiah to be dead." Looking at Bruce.

"That I can promise you..." he looks at her before leaving her on her own. Closing his eyes clenching his fist then opens them. Goes to find out about Jeremiah.

**Finally "The Hospital" **

**This Will Be A Couple Of Chapters Long... **

**I Think... **

**Hope you BatCat Fans Enjoy!**

**I'll Hopefully Tomorrow... But I'll Update You All. **

**Thanks :) **

**Thanks For Your Comments So Far, Means A Lot To Me: :)**

**Don't Forget To Leave A Comment! I'll Look forward to reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2... **

Bruce walks down the corridor of the hospital looking in each room... Still no sign of Valeska.

Clenching his fits, breathing heavily. 'I have to find him' Bruce thinks.

'I Have To finish Jeremiah Valeska Once & For All'

Carry's On Walking...Sees two doctors Come Out of a room! He looks up and Sees a Clipboard With Valeska's Name On It.

'Finally'...Waits for the doctors to disappear. After a few moments they leave. Bruce walks towards where the doctors where standing. Looks in. Sees Valeska laid on the bed with badges wrapped around him. Bruce stares through the glass. 'This time you'll pay.' Then moving towards the door. He was just about to open the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce. Don't mate."

He looks up and sees Alfred and breathes.

"I have to do this Alfred."

Alfred looks at Bruce "No You don't." Alfred gives him a smile

Bruce looks at him confused...

**... **

Alfred Continues " You don't have to do anything Master Bruce. I've just been 'Earwigging'...

What the doctors been saying."

Bruce listens with his eyebrows crossing

Alfred stands tall with his hands behind his back and says...

"Apparently Mr Valeska Brain Is Fried. As 'Miss Kyle Would Put It... He's Toast." Alfred grins

Bruce lifts his eyebrows "Alfred Are Sure?"...

100 percent positive."

Alfred nods "Yes Master Bruce. 100 Percent..."

'No Brain Activity." Places a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce's moves passed Alfred towards the doctors but he grabs his arm... "Bruce What You Doing Mate?"

Bruce's looks at Him and Says "I need to make sure."

"Make sure what. Bruce he's Gone mate. You got him."

Bruce's breathes shakes his head "l need to make sure. For Selina. Please Alfred help me."

Alfred looks at him breathes then smiles. Understanding young love. That Bruce really needs to do this for Selina.

"Alright." Alfred nods

"Thank you." Bruce smiles

"Let me do the talking hey mate." He raises his eyebrows to Bruce.

Bruce's agrees "Okay."

Alfred nods starts walking towards the doctors...

"Excuse me Doc. Your Valeska Doctor aren't you?"

"Yes Sir. Can I help you?"

"You See This Young Chap Standing Here. This is Master Bruce Wayne"

The Doctors Looks over to you...

Bruce Stands Tall, looks at The Doctors.

Alfred Continues "He's The One That Helps Keep This Hospital Together. Supports All the Skeleton Staff... Since Gotham Gone a bit... Well You Know. Mental...

The Doctor listens, taking a quick glance at Bruce...

Bruce interrupts "Jeremiah Valeska Is The Reason Why Gotham Is In Ruins. He's destroyed A Lot Of People I Care About. People I Love. I Need To Know If Jeremiah Valeska's Alive."

Doctors looks at Bruce and says "Mr Wayne...

Mr Valeska is Dead... We have ran tests on his brain. There's No Brain Activity Function...

He's Dead."

Bruce looks at The Doctor "I Need To See Prove. Prove That Valeska's Dead."

Doctor shows him the chat they did On Valeska Brain...,

Bruce shakes his head. "Not On Paper. You Need To Run The Tests Again."

"But Mr Wayne..."

"Whatever It Costs... I'll pay for it. Please Do It For Someone I Care About. Who he's tried to destroy."

Alfred looks at Bruce nodding at him 'So Proud of my boy' he thinks

Bruce looks at Alfred sees him nodding at him. He gives him a smile.

The doctors says. "Very Well Mr Wayne." Holds out his hand. Bruce shakes it. "I'll set the equipment up I'll call you in once we're ready."

"Thank Doctor." Bruce says.

The Doctor then leaves...

Bruce's breathes, closes his eyes. Opens them looks at Alfred.

"Well Done Master Bruce."

Bruce nods. Thinks of Selina. Smiles 'I've got this' I'm doing this for you' he thinks.

Alfred turns to Bruce from watching Valeska through the window "You really care about Miss Kyle don't you Master Bruce."

Bruce looks at Alfred and smiles "Yeah I do. A lot. I'll do anything for her. Anything." Carry's On looking through to where Valeska's bed is.

Alfred smiles and places a soothing hand on Bruce shoulder...

**...**

After a few moments. The Doctors Call Bruce & Alfred In.

Bruce stands by Valeska bed. Clenching his fists.

Alfred notices, put a hand on his shoulder again and whispers "Breath mate."

Bruce breathes and relaxes a little.

They watch Doctors do there tests On Valeska.

Doctors turns to Bruce and says "Mr Wayne if you could look at the screen, You will see definitely

'No Brain Activity."

Bruce looks at the screen... Nothing "No Brain Activity." He stares for while then moves he's eyes To Jeremiah. 'Got You.'

He then turns to The Doctor and says "Thank You Doctor." The Doctor remove all the equipment away from Bruce and Alfred.

Bruce breathes and turns to Alfred "Thanks Alfred."

"You did this mate. I'm proud of you. Jeremiah's No Longer A Threat."

Bruce smiles then looks at Jeremiah... leans down

"You mean nothing to me." Then Stand Up. Then Breathes ...

**...**

Selina wakes up. Looks around no sign of Bruce. 'Wow them painkillers must of knocked me out' and Where's Bruce' She Thinks.

She moves her ankle slightly. She noticing it easing off. No pain. 'Thank God.'

Selina looks at her phone... Nothing. She breathes then moves of the bed, Easing her foot on the floor Starts to move towards the corridor...

'Where are Bruce.'

As she gets towards the corridor looking into each one. She notices in one. Bruce & Alfred stood. With Doctors at Jeremiah Valeska bed.

Selina takes a shaky breath in. Panics. 'Shit'

She watches Bruce looking at a screen then looking at Valeska. She sees him shake hands with The Doctors. 'What's Going On'

She sees the doctors move towards the door. As the doors opens the doctors look up "You Okay Miss"

Selina looks passed the Doctors...

Alfred sees Selina stood near the door. He turns to Bruce.

"Bruce... Selina's here."

Bruce's looks up then at Selina. Sees her panicking.

Alfred goes to her "Miss Kyle... It's okay...

It's Alfred." Takes hold of her hand trying not to startle her.

She takes a shaky breath in. Notices Alfred talking to her. Taking hold of her hand.

"Bruce..." She whispers

Bruce goes straight to her. "Selina... it's okay." Looking worried.

Alfred lets go of her hand and lets Bruce go to her.

Bruce takes hold of her hands "Selina..."

"I... I couldn't find you. You didn't come back to me." She says in a small voice.

"I'm sorry..." Touches her cheek gently

"I thought you was checking up on Alfred."

"I'm here Miss Kyle."

Selina nods "I can see that... So" She looks over to Jeremiah. Back at Bruce." You found Jeremiah then." Breathes in shakily.

Bruce's nod. "Yeah... There's something I wanna show you." Turns to Alfred. "Can you give us a moment Alfred."

"Certainly Sir." Alfred smiles turns to Selina. "Miss Kyle."

Walks towards the door...

Selina and Bruce walk towards Jeremiah Valeska's bed...

**Enjoy BatCat Fans... **

**Let Me Know In Comments Below What You Think So Far. **

**Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Will Do Everything We Can!

**Short Chapter... About The Young Lady and Bruce is concerned about Alfred... **

Bruce walks down the corridor back to Alfred. As he approaches where him and Alfred are bedding for the night... He hears a noise... Carefully as he opens the door he notices Alfred moving in his sleep. 'Must be a nightmare' he goes to his side of the bed

Whispers "Alfred." Placing a hand on his shoulder, shakes him a little. "Alfred." Little bit firmer.

Alfred wakes up startled.. noticing Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

"You Okay Alfred."

Alfred stares at Bruce then shakes his head of the dream. "I'm fine Master Bruce. Just a dream. You get some shuteye. We have a busy day Tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks in concern.

"I'm fine mate." Puts his hand on Bruce's. Go on now. Get some rest."

Bruce hesitates... But moves in the end. "Goodnight Alfred."

"Goodnight Master Bruce"

Bruce's walks away to his bed. Looking back at Alfred falling asleep. 'I hope he's okay.' Losing The Manor must of really hit him hard.'

Bruce sits on the bed... 'The manor' He closes his eyes, breathes and reopens them with tears in his eyes. Shakes his head trying to think clearly. Gets under the covers trying not to think about it. Takes a deep breath, closes his eyes hopefully letting sleep take over...

**The Next Day... **

Bruce wakes up to the sun shining through the window. He looks across at Alfred's bed... No sign of him... Looks around the room... Nothing. Checks his phone... Nothing... 'Shit' Bruce's gets up, gets dressed takes a deep breath 'Where is he.' Walks towards the door into the corridor... Sees Alfred approach him...Breathes a sign of relief.

"Your awake then Master Bruce."

"Yeah... Morning Alfred."

"Morning Master Bruce...Sleep well."

"Considering... Yeah i had Some."

"Very well Master Bruce... Selina's getting breakfast, she's feeling a lot better today Sir."

I'm glad Alfred... I'll catch up with Selina later... How are you?"

Alfred looks at Bruce stunned "I'm very well Master Bruce... Why you ask?"

Umm... Last night you had...

"Oh don't you worry about that Master Bruce... I'm fine... I'm glad your dressed. There's a young lady that might need your help sir."

"Sure... What's the problem?"

"She's hurt... Seems like her husband gone missing... Quite disturbing really. I'll let The young lady fill you in."

"Okay... I'll do anything to help out. Lead the way." Bruce says while looking at Alfred.

"Certainly Sir." Walks off as Bruce follows him...

**The Young Lady... **

As they approach the young lady Bruce notices a bandage on her head. Sat on the edge of the bed... looking frightened.

"Miss." Alfred says "This is Master Bruce, I've been telling you about... He's here to help you in any way he can...

The young lady looks up sees Bruce with tears in her eyes.

Bruce looks at her and says "It's okay... "I'm here to help... In anyway I can."

The young lady nods a little looking back at Alfred.

Alfred says "Can you Please repeat your story to Mr Wayne madam."

The young lady's takes a deep breath and says " We live in the shelter...West end..." She looks down continues "There's so many of us crammed in there, so much uncertainty... Fear and with the river poisoned, it should of been awful...But people came together." Glancing at Bruce and Alfred. "Made it a home." She looks down at her feet

Alfred looks at Bruce...

"What happened?" Bruce Saying looking down at the young lady.

"A couple of weeks ago we... We heard rumours about something underneath the building." Staring out. "Where it connects to the sewer."

Bruce and Alfred look at the young lady as she continues...

"When people started going missing." She glances at them both. "Hank my husband...Wanted to look for them."

"So the two of you went searching for them." Alfred says while Bruce looks at the young lady.

The young lady with tears in her eyes nods slowly. "It was so dark." She whispers." I didn't see what attacked us, I hit my head and when I woke up..." Breaking down. "Hank was Gone."

She looks up at Bruce. "Please Mr Wayne."

Bruce looks at her concerned...

"We have daughter." She says with tears"

Bruce looks at the Young lady. "Will do everything we can" Whispering to her.

Alfred looks at Bruce, as they leave the young lady alone.

Bruce says to Alfred "Should we tell Gordon"

"Why? He's stretched as it is..."

"Alfred we don't know who or what is down there."

"We know a mans down there... In danger, now we know this lady sent for us... So go on then what do thing we should do." Alfred states at Bruce"

Bruce says In a stern voice "Lets go find him."

As they walk off.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce and Alfred arrived back at the hospital after searching in the sewers, they found where the noise was coming from also the person that attack the young lady and her husband Hank.

The human being they found was huge with knifes as hands. Was living under sewers. The poisons that had gone into the river had driven the human being mad. Jeremiah's toxins had gone into the river causing different kinds of damage. The chemicals which made the human being crazy...

Bruce and Alfred fought the human being with everything they had! Bruce got injured from the knifes on his arm...

They found Hank and reunited him with his wife (The Young Lady)

Bruce and Alfred Leave the couple alone...

Bruce turns to Alfred as they walk "The nurse thinks The Man that attack us will never recover, the toxins in the river have done irreparable damage to his brain!"

Alfred says "I just think it's a shame we couldn't save the rest of the people that went missing Master Bruce."

"We should of went to Gordon from the start. We were reckless."

"That's nonsense... We took decisive action. We saved a mans life. Even this city's suffered enough. They need someone to protect them."

Bruce stops and looks at Alfred "I agree... but there better ways to find absolution."

Alfred stops looks at Bruce stunned "I...I don't follow."

Bruce looks at Alfred concerned "What happen to Wayne Manor wasn't your fault."

Alfred looks at Bruce then looks away

Bruce continues "I know you've been blaming yourself."

Alfred looks at Bruce in the eyes

"You didn't destroy our home Alfred."

Alfred speaks angry with himself "I feel like I did... I feel like I wasn't strong enough to fight Ted's from that bastard Valeska." Looks away then continues "I feel like because of my weakness you lost your lost tied to The Past." With tears in his eyes.

Bruce looks at him with tears in his eyes...

"You lost your home Master Bruce." Alfred says feeling guilty.

Bruce listens... he knows that Alfred feels guilty...

Alfred continues... "I must never be that weak again." Looking away.

Bruce looks at Alfred trying to make him see that he shouldn't blame himself "Part of being a family... Is that we can be strong for each other."

Alfred looks up at Bruce surprised what he was saying. That it meant everything to him.

"And When did you get so smart?"

Bruce smiles a little "I had a good teacher."

Alfred smiles at Bruce knowing that's he's done a good job bringing up Bruce since his parents we're murdered

They both smile at each other... Knowing that they will always have each other to be strong for one an other.


	8. Chapter 8

Selina finishes her breakfast off after seeing Alfred... 'He looks tired' She thought. 'Hopes he's okay'

She goes back to her to bed to collect the rest of her things and sees a note on the side of the bed... Selina reaches for the note... 'Its from Bruce'... She smiles and reads it.

...

'Selina

Gone with Alfred to the sewers... Don't come after us. I'll explain more later. Do me a favour. There's a lady who's hurt. Check up on her. Gone to find her husband. She's down on the first floor bandage on head.

Bruce...

Hope the Ankles ok. Check on you later.'

...

'Sewers' Selina thinks to her self 'What the hells going on. 'Suppose I'd better do what Bruce says'

She looks at the note again 'Bandage On head' What a way to explain things Bruce' She says to herself shaking her head.

Looking at the last bit of the note. She smiles to herself. 'Least he asked about my ankle' she laughs a little.

The Nurses cheeks on Selina... "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great..." Nodding at The Nurse.

"Any more pain?"

Selina shakes her head gets of the bed and says...

"No pain... All Good." Selina gives her a look then says "I'll be going now." Selina's collects her things and moves away from The Nurse.

The Nurse mutters something under her breath...

Selina hears The Nurse... Turns around, gives her an evil look...

The Nurse looks away and moves...

Selina laughs...

"I best go find the Young Lady" Shaking her head...

**... The Young Lady **

As Selina approaches the first floors she spots a woman with a bandage on her head, a few bruises on her face... 'That must be her' She says to herself...

She walks over very gently not to disturb The lady as she seems upset.

'Hey'

The Young Lady looks up a little...

"I'm a friend of Bruce's... Mr Wayne..."Selina Thinks of what else to say..."He wanted me to check up on you..."

The young lady smiles a little...

Selina breathes a sign of relief...

"Hope that's ok"

The Young Lady nods a little... "Thank you..."

Selina hands her a tissue, The lady smiles and takes it "I'm sorry..." The young lady says.

"It's okay... Your husbands missing is that right..."

The Young Lady nods...

"Bruce will Do Everything he can to bring him back to you." Selina reaches for The Lady's hand.

"Thank you... I just hope they don't get attack like me and Hank did." Wiping her tears. Looking up at Selina.

"Who attack you."

The Young Lady shakes her head. "No... I woke up and Hank was gone... Tears in her eyes. "Something Down there... The sewers...The poison in the rivers" She shakes her head.

"Bruce will find Hank. And whatever down there... I'm sure Mr Wayne... Bruce and Alfred will capture whoever did this to you."

The Young Lady looks at Selina." Thank you... You must know Mr Wayne well..." wiping her tears again.

Selina nods and smiles " I do... He'll do anything to help anyone who needs it... He's a good person."

The Young Lady smiles a little "You Think a lot of him... I can tell."

Selina is taken back by this and thinks to herself 'Maybe I do' then looks back at The Young Lady...

"I do... We've known each other for years... Since." Selina closes her eyes, reopens them...

"His parents... Were."

"It's okay... I know... That poor boy."The Young Lady says. "A least he has a friend in you." She smiles at Selina.

Selina smiles back..."I'd better go... Selina moves then says "Bruce will bring your husband back."

The Young Lady smiles..."Thank you... What's your name?"

"It's Selina... Selina Kyle... Bye" As Selina walks away from The Young Lady. Thinking to herself. 'Please be okay Bruce...'


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Selina sat round waiting for Bruce and Alfred to come back from the sewers. Sat on Bruce's bed where they bedded for night. She look at her phone. Nothing... She really wanted to go and look for Bruce and Alfred but decided to have a lay down until she heard something...

**Bruce & Alfred! **

**"**Master Bruce you should get that arm seeing too" looking at Bruce's arm

"I'm fine Alfred"... He winces

"Yeah you look fine mate..." Looking at the cuts on his arm after the human like monster sliced him.

Bruce shakes his head and winces as Alfred try's to clean it.

"You definitely need stitches Master Bruce..."

Looking at Bruce with raised Eyebrows.

Bruce signs "Fine."

"Right... Take a breather it may hurt." As Alfred starts to clean the area... Stitching the wound on his arm.

Bruce takes a deep breath and breathes takes out his phone and messages Selina...

'I'm back, found the lady's husband. Thanks for making sure she was okay.'

Bruce puts his phone down, watches Alfred stitch his arm.

"Nearly done Master Bruce."

Bruce winces every time the needle goes in.

"Such a wimp mate."

"Cheers Alfred." Bruce winces and laughs...

...

Selina wakes up as her phone goes off. Reaches for it 'Bruce' thank god he's back.'

She smiles... She rings Bruce...

Bruce Answers "Selina."

"Bruce... You back then..."

'Yeah over an hour ago'... Winces

Selina raises her eyebrows while listening...

"You sound in pain..."

Bruce laughs a little "I'm fine just a scratch."

"Huh a scratch..."Alfred interrupts...

"More like you've been butchered mate."

Selina hears Alfred "Butchered Nice..."

Bruce shakes his head and looks at Alfred then answers Selina "I wasn't butchered just knifed by a crazy human."

Alfred shakes his head and laughs. "There you go mate. All done."

Selina answers him "Bet you was butchered... So what happened?! Who was down in the sewers?"

"I'll fill you in when I'm done."

"Where are you il come now"

"Emergency room."

"Okay see you in 5." Selina hangs up and grabs her things and heads to see Bruce.

Bruce looks at his arm "Nice work."

"Thank you very much Master Bruce. I'm quite pleased at it myself... Miss Kyle on her way?"

"Yeah she's coming now."

Alfred nods...

...

Selina walks into the emergency room...

"How's the wimp Jeeves."

Bruce looks at her shakes his head and smiles "Thanks Selina... Nice to see you too."

Selina smiles at him

"He's definitely a wimp Miss Kyle."

Bruce looks at Alfred "I'm not a wimp." Try's to put his coat on, fails...Wincing in pain.

Alfred and Selina look at him...

"Not a wimp then Master Bruce..."

Selina laughs a little

Bruce's smiles at her laughing...

"I let you deal with him Miss Kyle... Seeing as he is a wimp" he whispers to her...

"Thanks Alfred." Calls After Him...

"Anytime mate... Anytime... We're family" As Alfred disappears...

"What's gotten in to Jeeves... He seems happy...

Too happy" As she laughs.

Bruce smiles "He is happy... for now anyway"

"And you... Apart from being a wimp." She looks at Bruce

Rolls his eyes "I'm not a wimp... Being knifed really isn't nice" he laughs as he looks at her.

"Try getting Shot." As she looks away...

Bruce notices what he just said, all comes flooding back to him... her getting shot by Jeremiah 'Shit'

Bruce gets of the bed as he walks towards her... "Selina... I shouldn't of said that... I'm sorry"

She looks alway from him takes a deep breath

"Whatever" wipes her eyes

Bruce notices her crying 'shit' He Whispers as he puts his other hand on her shoulder "Selina I didn't mean that... I shouldn't off..." He takes a deep breath... I should of realised."

Selina feels Bruce's hand on her shoulder. Listening to what he's saying "I don't think il ever get over what Jeremiah did to me." Takes a shaky breath in.

Bruce closes his eyes his hand soothing her shoulder "If I could take it away... I would but Jeremiah no longer threat to us now... He's dead Selina... He Gone."

Selina sniffs "What If... What if those tests were wrong... What if he's still alive..."

Bruce notices her shaking... he turns her around his hand going straight to her cheek looking into her eyes...

"That's not gonna happened... He's dead Selina... the test proved it"

Selina looks into his eyes shakes her head a little. "What if he isn't... I can't handle if he does wake up Bruce..." She moves his hand away from her cheek but he grabs her arm by his other hand pulling his stitches "Ow"

Hears Bruce winces out... Looks at his arm. Blood seeping though. She breathes "Bruce your arm." Touches it...

"I don't care about my arm." Looks into her eyes "Selina..." He takes a deep breath, puts a hand to her cheek brings her closer to him...

"Bruce I really think we should look at your arm." Trying to pull away with her hand on his chest but Bruce doesn't let her. He leans his forehead against hers. She could feels his breath on her face...

"I care about you" Bruce whispers as his hand caress her cheek.

Selina closes her eyes tears steaming down her cheeks finding her voice " I..." Takes a breath "Bruce" She pulls away from him turns around and wipes her tears...'I should go."

"Selina no..." Reaches for her again putting a hand on her shoulder. Blood still seeping out of his other arm "Don't go... Not like this..." He looks at his arm 'Shit'

Selina turns around. Sees blood seeping out down his arm. Taking a deep breath...

Trying not look worried. Touches his arm...

"Looks like you need some help." Looking back into his eyes.

Bruce's nods

Selina shakes her head pulls him back to the bed "You sit there okay. I get the stuff." She wipes at her eyes and reaches for the stitching stuff and antiseptic.

Bruce closes his eyes. Reopens when he feels Selina's fingers on his arm... looks at her wiping the blood away. "I'm sorry."

She looks back at him. "That'll teach you not to move or stretch your stitching like that." She smiles a little at him. Going back to wipe the blood.

Bruce signs then says "You should've stood still."

Selina looks back at him stunned "You shouldn't of grabbed me in the first place." Placing an antiseptic wipe near the cut with a bit of force.

Bruce notices and winces "Ow"

Selina looks at him "Your such a wimp... that did not hurt." She did it again, he winces again she smiles.

He notices her smiling "Your doing that on purpose."

"I am not doing that on purpose. You want it clean don't you" Raising her eyebrows at him.

"I saw you smile Selina..." Bruce Trying not smile

She looks at him and he looks at her...

"Okay if you think that was on purpose... What about this." She presses the wipe hard while looking at him.

"OW" He looks at her with crossed eyebrows

"See that was on purpose." She gives him a look and moves the wipe away.

"Have you finished hurting me now... You've made your point!" Looking at her trying not smile.

"Hmm hmm" Taking a quick glance at Bruce.

He shakes his head but smiles...

"You won't be smiling for much longer." When she shows him the needle and thread winks at him.

"That's not gonna stop me from smiling." Staring at her.

"It might..." Looking at him

Bruce shakes his head and reaches to touch her cheek "Your the only one that can make me smile."He whispers looking into her eyes... Moves his hand away slowly down her cheek.

Selina closes her eyes. Reopens them shakes her head. Looks at his arm.

Starts stitching the cut on his arm, gently with the needle.

Bruce notices her going gentle with the needle. He smiles then winces.

She looks up at him, smiles then goes back to stitching his arm... after a while she says "So..

Bruce looks at her...

"What happened down in the sewers" Says while Concentrating on the stitching.

"It was weird... Eerie ...Dark... We saw someone's arm on the floor."

"An arm... Eww" Glancing at Bruce...

Then what happened?"

"We heard something... then Hank came out of nowhere...Told us that there was something here. Then out of nowhere he was being drag away from us... "He looks at Selina

She had a worried look on her face. She looks away finishing the final stitch on his arm.

Bruce continues. "Then we followed him... He was big, scars all over him... He dived at me and Alfred.

I fought him then... " He looks at him arm then at Selina.

"This happen." She says looking at him with a worried voice.

"Yeah... I was pushed to one side, Alfred started fighting him... Then the human had Alfred by the neck... I saw some broken... looked like knifes, threw them... He released Alfred but he got the human back... I had to pull Alfred off otherwise he would of killed him... " Looking back at Selina.

"What happen to the human?"

"Doctors checked him over... He's permanently damage... lot of people were killed."

"Did the poison chemicals from Jeremiah caused all this?"

Bruce's nods looking back at Selina.

Selina shakes her head... Finishing the stitching.

Those poor people." Looking at Bruce.

"If we could of saved everyone we would but it was too late." Looks at his arm...

"Looks good... Thank you." He smiles

"Your welcome." Looking back at him...

"I... I should go."Starts to move.

Reaching for her hand, Bruce says "Stay... Don't go"

Selina's looks at him touching her hand...

"Your not gonna pull theses stitchers are you?

Bruce shakes his head."No"

Selina looks at him "Good... Cos I'm not gonna stitch you up again" She smiles.

Bruce "I won't... Winces a little.

"You need painkillers" looking at Bruce concerned

"I'll be fine..."

"Bruce... You look in pain" looking at him, then looking away.

Bruce signs "I'll get some of Alfred later... Selina" Tilts her head up using his finger so she can look at him. Selina looks into his eyes for moment...

"Don't Bruce... I really should be going." Starts to move away again...

"You don't have too." Reaches for her again.

Selina moves and grabs her things. Looks at him...

"I Have too..."

Bruce's gets of the bed, goes towards her...

"Selina... Don't worry about Jeremiah. It's over."

Selina closes her eyes...looks at Bruce. "I wanna Believe you... I just can't believe it myself."

Bruce looks at her, reaches for her hand...

I have idea... will stick around if I show you."

Selina staring at him. Takes a deep breath...

"Fine... What's this idea."

He smiles a little."I'll ask the doctors to redo the tests... So you can see with your own eyes that... Jeremiah is Dead." Staring at her

Selina looks Shocked..."You'd... Do that for me?"

Bruce squeezes her hand and nods.

Selina smiles a little at him... "I suppose... I could stick around then."

"Thank you."He smiles at her... "I'll go asks the doctors" As he winces

"Okay... and get some painkillers" Giving him a look.

He rolls his eyes and says "I will"

"You'd better."

Bruce smiles "Give me 5... I'll come and get you"

Selina nods...

...

She watches Bruce Leave the emergency room... Breathes shakily...

After 10 minutes he walks back to Selina... he sees her perched on the bed looking at her ankle.

Bruce walks over to her...

Selina lifts her head... "You said 5" Rolling her eyes.

He smiles "Sorry I went and got painkillers. It's all set... You ready." He reaches for her hand.

She nods looking at him taking his hand in hers...

Bruce could tell she was nervous as they approach Jeremiah's bed. He squeezes her hand. Whispers to her. "It's okay... just breathe."

Selina closes her eyes, with her other hand she squeezes his arm. Reopens and breathes

The doctors do the test and tell Selina to look at the screen... Bruce explains that there's No Brain Activity.

Selina looks at the screen, after listening to Bruce... She does see that there's No Brain Activity. She breathes a sign of relief.

Bruce notices, he pulls her closer to him. Whispering "It's over."

Selina holds on to Bruce her head resting underneath his arm squeezing him. She whispers "Thank You"

He smiles, kisses her head gently... Moving away from Jeremiah's bed...

**Hope You Enjoy BatCat Fans... **

**The Next Chapter Will Be At The Weekend... **

**I'm thinking of Starting Another Book To This One... Not Sure Yet... **

**Let Me If You Think It's A Good Idea... To Carry On Here Or Start Another Book Carrying On. **

**Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter Takes Place Before **

**Gotham 5x9 Thought I'd Add A Chapter Before I Start The One About Bruce & Selina's Date... Can't Believe It... They Finally Had A Date & A Kiss At Jim & Lees Wedding! I Was Freaking Out... Finally Bruce Grab Selina Into A Kiss **?

**Chapter 14**

After a week of the leaving the hospital

Bruce finally convinced Selina to stay with him at the apartment where Bruce and Alfred have been staying since Gotham went completely insane. She refused at the beginning but he finally got her to stay with him. Where he can keep her safe.

Bruce has been having some feelings towards Selina since they were 13, they had there moments where Bruce told Selina how he felt about her on the rooftops a few years back. Confessing his feelings towards her, 'That he liked her more than friend' She told Bruce 'The only reason he like her was that, she was the only girl he knew' He Told her 'That's not true that he felt something. That she did too, and they we're the same' She told him 'What universe are we the same' Bruce told her 'The money doesn't matter' She said 'Try not having it matters' He said 'there's something between us, you have to see it.' She told him 'Rule one - Don't Ever Tell Me What I Have To Do' Then she kissed him. That wasn't the first kiss they shared either... That's When Bruce knew that he had real feelings towards Selina, That he knew how he felt about her, but never really knew how to approach Selina now...How he really feels...

He was glad she came with him to the apartment. He wanted to plan something 'Maybe a Date' but didn't how he was going to get Selina on a date. He knew she could be quite stubborn and maybe even walk away. He had to plan this right. Even if he lied to her, to get her where he wants her to be. That's how he wants it to be...

Bruces arm was nearly better after a rest, Alfred and him went and fetched all his dads stuff from The Cave. Leaving it in the apartment where it would be safe. Selina decided to stay longer. Bruce was happy that he knew she would be staying a bit longer.

Selina was in her room...

Alfred was in the kitchen cooking supper for them both.

Bruce was in the kitchen making Selina a drink. Warm milk... He smiles.

"Supper will be ready in half an hour Master Bruce"

"Thanks Alfred... I'll let Selina know." Looking back at him as he grab the warm drink heading towards the spare room.

As he approached Selina's door he knocks.

No answer... Normally she comes to the door but most of the time she says "What" 'Bruce laughs to himself' and knocks again. Still nothing. He Hesitate for a minute before opening the door.

Once the door was open, he sees Selina fast asleep on the bed...

He smiles to himself. Puts the milk on the nightstand, grabs a blanket careful covering Selina. Trying not to wake her. He looks down at her 'Wow she's beautiful even when she sleeps' He careful touches her cheek gently. Hesitates but drop a small kiss on her head.

She moves a little but doesn't wake...

Bruce looks at Selina before heading out of the room carefully closing the door.

'Tonight' he thought to himself. He was going to creep out, once Alfred was asleep. Set the Date up. He knew a location which would be perfect. He smiles to himself.

Heading back into kitchen telling Alfred that Selina was asleep. That he too was going to have an early night.

'Good night Master Bruce' Alfred says

'Good night Alfred' Taking his supper to his room. He knew Alfred would be heading to bed soon, he always goes to bed early theses days.

Once Bruce knew that Alfred was asleep, Bruce Grab the stuff that he needed heading out of the apartment.

**...**

Bruce opens the door to the location... Walking inside sees a massive table and a fireplace 'Perfect' He grabs all of the stuff out of his bag, setting the table with candles, a throw for the table. Picking out the perfect music. Once the table was set, he looks across at the table and smiles to himself.

Now all he had to do was get Selina here...

**...**

After coming away from the location and heading to the apartment closing the door quietly... he turns around sees Selina looking at him with her hands on her hips giving him a 'Where have you been' Kinda stare.

Bruce looked shocked he didn't expect Selina to be standing there like that.

"Bruce."

After hearing his name a few times he realised he's not spoke yet.

"Bruce." She Rolls her eyes staring at him.

"Selina. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Folding her arms

"Just out." Looking back at her, trying not to look nervous

"Out... at this time. Whatever" Rolling her eyes...

Heading into the kitchen.

Bruce breathes a sign of relief hoping she won't be asking anymore questions. Follows her into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Alfred left your supper in the fridge." Standing near the table.

Selina nods and opens the fridge looks at it, shakes her head. "Nope I don't want that." Turning round to face Bruce.

Bruce looks at her, hair very curly and wild, wearing one of his jumpers.

He raises his eyebrows "Hey is that my jumper?"

"Maybe...why?" Folding her arms

Bruce smiles "Who said you could borrow it?"

"Me..." Giving him a look "Plus it's mine now." Giving Bruce a raised eyebrow before turning around to look for something to eat.

Bruce shakes his head and smiles. "I take it I won't get it back then."

She shakes her head while looking in the cupboards.

Bruce watches her going through cupboard to cupboard. "What are doing."

"I told you."Taking a quick glance at Bruce... "Looking for something to eat."

"Why don't you have the supper that Alfred cooked." Staring at her.

"Nah... Doesn't look nice. Is there anything in here that I can eat." She signs looking over at Bruce.

Bruce grabs a tin "Here. Take theses" Looking into her eyes. Selina looks at the tin then at Bruce... "What's in there." Pointing at the tin.

He smiles and raises his eyebrows. "Your favourite." Shaking the tin a little.

Selina thinks then says "Not raisin oatmeal cookies." Smiling at Bruce.

He nods at her.

Selina eyes open wide with a big smile. "Alfred is the best." Reaches for the tin but Bruce holds it higher. Out of reach. She gives him a look then reaches again on her tippy toes. Bruce holds it even higher.

"Bruce give them me." Giving him a look.

He shakes his head. Selina growls then reaches again but fails. She hates the height difference now. One time she used to be taller then him but now he over towers her. Making it difficult sometimes.

"Bruce. This isn't fair." Slapping his arm.

Looking into her eyes Bruce smiles "I'll give you the tin on one condition." She reaches again but doesn't reach it. Selina gives him an evil look. "Why do you have to be so taller than me." Folding her arms frowning

Bruce laughs a little. "Because I grew taller and your still short." Selina hates being called short by Bruce. Not now he's taller than her.

She moves fast and jumps trying to reach it but he moves faster to the other side of the room.

"Bruce... Come On. I'm tired and am hungry and you don't wanna see me in a mood." Frowning again

Bruce's smiles at her again. " On One Condition." Shaking the tin, staring at her. She growls again. Giving him an evil look...

"Fine... What?"

"Give me my Jumper back..." Raising his eyebrows.

Selina give him a look...

"Then you can have the tin."

She shakes her head. "No... I like this jumper." Bruce looks at her and says "But it's my jumper."He smiles. Shaking the tin again.

"Do you know what Bruce..."Shaking her head. "Forget it. I'm tired." Leaves the kitchen...

Bruce watches her go back to her room. Closes his eyes Signs. 'Great going Bruce'

**...**

Selina closes the door, growls then gets back into bed...

**...**

Bruce hears her... He grabs the milk pours a glass for him and her and takes the cookies to her.

Bruce knocks on Selina's door. "Selina."

"Go Away Bruce."

He opens the door to see Selina on her side away from him.

He walks towards the bed sits on the end "Peace offering" Holding out the cookies and milk.

Selina turns around slightly looking at Bruce holding the milk and cookies giving her a small smile.

"Peace Offering." Raising an eyebrow while looking at her.

Selina shakes her head and smiles a little grabbing the cookies and milk. Taking one out of the tin dipping it in milk and eating it " Omg theses are so good." Throwing her head back a little.

Bruce watches her dipping the cookie in milk then eating it. Smiling to himself.

"Forgive me now." He says with a frown

Dipping the cookie back in the milk and eating it saying " So long as I can keep the jumper." Raising her eyebrows at him.

Bruce's laughs a little reaches for the tin, Selina moves it giving him a look. "You can have a cookie if you let me keep the jumper." She smiles at him.

Bruce shakes his head signs then smiles "Okay... You can keep the jumper. Happy now"

Selina nods "Very happy." Closing her eyes enjoying the cookie. Bruce watches her closing her eyes, how stunning she looks in his jumper while eating a cookie.

Selina reopens them and sees Bruce's staring at her, she looks away then gives him the tin

"Thank you..." Dips the cookie in her milk

"Hey..." Pulling the milk away. "Get your own milk." Giving Bruce a look. He smiles eats the cookie and grabs his milk from the nightstand.

Drinking his milk Bruce then says "You wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Sure like what." Putting the glass on the nightstand while looking at him.

"A mission." Finishing his milk off. Giving her a big smile.

"A mission. Like what." Looking confused at him.

"You'll see." Getting up off the bed." Get some rest il see you in the morning."

"Okay..."Giving Bruce a look...

"This best be interesting."

"It will... Trust me" Giving her a smile. "Good night Selina." Heading towards the door, turns to look at her before heading out.

"Night Bruce." Selina turns over and smiles to herself 'Mission... What mission' Before closing her eyes.

Bruce's closers her door and smiles to himself 'A mission' takes himself of to bed...

**Hope you BatCat Fans Enjoyed This Taster... **

**I'm excited for the next few chapters... **

**Will update you all soon. **

**Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Mission **

**Next Day — Gotham 5x09**

Bruce was sat in the kitchen with Alfred. "So whats the plan today then Master Bruce."

"Me and Selina are going on Mission."Alfred turns Bruce. "A Mission... and er what does this Mission entail then." Giving Bruce a questionable look

Bruce looks at Alfred "A Scavenging Mission"

Alfred raises his eyebrows " A Scavenging Mission."

Bruce nods. Alfred stares at Bruce learns forward "What are you up to mate."

"Nothing." Try's to hide his grin. "Bruce...I know you mate and your up to something." Alfred stands up sees Bruce Grinning. "Your planning something for that little minx aren't you."

Bruce shrugs his shoulders "Maybe." Then he smiles.

"You gonna fill me in then." Alfred gives him a look.

"If I tell you... swear you won't tell Selina." Bruce holds his hand out. Alfred looks at Bruce then his hand, shakes his head then says "I swear Master Bruce" Shakes his hand. Learns forward on the worktop. "Come on then out with it."

Bruce does the same "I'm Planning... a date for Selina." Alfred raises his eyebrows and starts nodding. "And... How you gonna do that then?"

Bruce grins "It's all in hand Alfred." Then nods

"Right then..."Alfred nods "You Remembered candles" Bruce nods."

"Music."

Bruce nods again

"Location."

"Yes Alfred... Everything's set." Giving Alfred a smile. "Good lad... I've taught you well then." Alfred smiles. "You sure did... Thanks Alfred." Bruce starts to moves away.

"One thing Master Bruce." Alfred calls "Just be careful mate... You Know."

Bruce realises what Alfred means... "It's a date Alfred that's all." He smiles then leaves to wake Selina up.

**...**

Bruce was just about to knock but decides to open the door. He opens it gently. Selina still asleep but moving a little. He goes to her gently touch her cheek whispering." Selina...

"Hmmm" Bruce smiles, try's again stroking her cheek "Selina wake up... we have a mission remember."

Selina moves on her side "hmmm Bruce."

"Yeah it's me..." Touching her hair gently moving a few curls away. "Come On its time to wake up."

"Hmmm...time is it" Bruce looks at clock "10... We've got a Mission Selina"

"I thought you was joking." Moving a little and yawning

"No come on get up." Pulling her to face him

"Too early." Trying to open her eyes. Bruce shakes his head. "It's not early."

"Five more minutes." Frowning

"Nope up you get." Trying to move her and pulls the covers away.

"Hey...your so unfair."

He smiles at her." Come On... you'll enjoy trust me."

"Fine. Give me 5 okay." Moving off the bed giving bruce a punch on the arm.

He smiles "You've got 10 minutes...

**...**

Selina walks out of her room seeing Bruce waiting for her, he smiles. "Ready..."

She sighs."I Suppose... Giving Bruce a look. "let me grab something-

"No time... Come On" Grabbing her hand

Selina rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"You two off out." Alfred says

"Yeah. See you later Alfred." Bruce Says

"Enjoy The Scavenging Mission Miss Kyle."

"Scavenging Mission." Looks at Alfred then Bruce.

"Yeah come on." Drags Selina Out the door but sees Alfred winking at him, he winks at him back.

**Next one is "The Date"**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm So Excited To Share This Chapter Of Bruce & Selina's Date. It Was So Romantic The Way Bruce Told Selina it Was A Scavenging Mission But Really A Date. ** ️?

**The Chapters Will Be Quite Long As Been Working Up Toward Their Kiss at Jim & Lees Wedding. So Here Goes... **

**Bruce & Selina's Date **

As they approach the location, Bruce looks over at Selina and smiles. 'Perfect'

As they walk through the glass doors Bruce shines at touch. She looks over to him "What made you choose this of all places for a Scavenging Mission" As they carry on walking.

Bruce looks over to her and says "Just Trust Me Ok" carry's on walking.

Selina looks at him with her arms out thinking 'what is going on' as she walks through, sees candles on the table, a throw and a massive chandelier hanging above. "What..The Hell!"

Bruce walks over to the record player sets the music going, hears the tune. Then walks over to the table pulls outs a chair for Selina.

Selina looks around the rooms hears the music, watches Bruce walk over to the table pulling out a chair.

"Sit" Bruce says looking over at Selina.

She look over towards Bruce, chuckles a little and smiles 'wondering what's going on' walks across and sits down.

Bruce moves the chair in, Making her jump a little as she glances at him. He smiles down at her.

She smiles to herself as she watches Bruce walk towards the other side of the table and starts to light candles.

"Wow... candles if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a.. date." Biting her lip slightly looking over at Bruce.

Bruce looks over to her removing his gloves and coat slowly while staring at her saying "Maybe it is..." He hangs his coat on the back of the chair while staring into Selina's eyes "Is that okay with you?" While standing in front of the table.

Selina moves slightly in her chair while staring "Maybe"

Bruce takes a seat not moving his eyes away from hers, Selina moves her head slightly staring back at his.

Bruce smiles slightly "Good" pushing a tin of food towards her "So let's eat." Smiles back at him.

After a while Selina looks across at Bruce "So... this wasn't Scavenging Mission then."

Bruce's looks across at her, grins. "No it wasn't...

I had to get you here. The only way was to say we was on a mission."

Selina grins back at him. "I suppose it was kinda of a mission. You getting me here."

"I suppose it was... I'm glad your here." Staring into her eyes. Selina looks at Bruce moving slightly in her chair." Me Too." Smiling at him.

While Bruce and Selina were enjoying their date. Ivy was in a corner spying on them...

**...**

Selina placed her can on the table, while eating she says to Bruce "That was the best canned food I've ever had."

Bruce standing by the open fire turns too look at Selina

"And if this was a date... I don't know how your gonna top it when everything gets back to normal." Sitting back, staring at Bruce.

Bruce grins while listening to Selina. Turns back to stare at the fire, his grin disappears. "I don't think things are ever gonna be normal."

Selina stares at him...

"For me anyways."

Selina with her eyebrows crossed." What do you mean." Bruce turns to face Selina "Wayne Manors Gone... I know a lot of people lost a lot more but part of me wonders if it wasn't fate."

Selina sighs "It wasn't. It was Jeremiah blowing up your house."

Bruce's stares at Selina "Maybe it's time to move on." He whispers. Selina moves in her chair staring at Bruce giving him a questionable look. "You mean like leave gotham."

Bruce carry's on staying at her.

"Bruce Forget Wayne Manor.." Selina Moving Forward staring at him. "This city is your home."

Bruce walks forward. "And How many terrible things have happened to it, because of me... 'Galivan' Ra's Al Gaul'. Selina looks at him not taking in what he's saying, trying not to believe it. Bruce continues with his arms resting on the table. "If this city really is my home." She stares at him with tears in her eyes. "And maybe the best thing I can do is leave." Staring at Selina with tears in his own eyes. Selina looks at him. Not believing it. She was just about to say something when Ivy walks in...

"I have to say. I kinda agree with you on that one."

Selina and Bruce look up, standing up moving their chairs. Ivy looks at them both. 'Billionaire boy'

**...**

Selina looks up at Ivy "What do you want?

"You... I will deal with later." Ivy Says Pointing her finger. "I'm here for you." Looking over towards Bruce. "I need you to come with me."

"Why would I do that." Bruce says.

"Because you love me so much... not yet but you will."

Selina rolls her eyes. "Don't mess with him Ivy." Walking towards her.

"That's cute... But I thought that might happen so..." Ivy looks over at Selina and waves her to the side...

"I brought a friend."

The mutant lender walks in. Selina backs away looks over at Bruce, he looks over towards her.

"I stumbled across this charming man on the way over here and apparently you too know each other." Ivy smiles at her.

Bruce looks over at Selina not wanting her to get hurt.

He dives towards Ivy saying "leave her out of this"

But Ivy grabs him, his back towards her with her fingers around his neck.

"Bruce..." Selina shouts looking worried.

"I'm okay Selina." Bruce closes his eyes then reopens them.

"Ivy leave him alone."

"I can't do that... I'm sorry."Ivy says

Bruce try's to break free. Looking at the mutant leading that's going towards Selina

"If you touch her il kill you."

"Now now billionaire boy." Ivy tightens her grip on Bruce. "I heard you talking about the future of Gotham... But Gotham will be what I decide. The green world" Sticking a nail into Bruce's throat. "Won't that be beautiful... "

"Gorgeous." Bruce Whispers

"Hmm." Kissing Bruce On The cheek and pushing him away. Turning towards Selina... "Bruce and I have to go." Walking towards her slightly "He always did think you were better than me. But without my plants you would never would of left your bed. I made you strong again. Think about that while my friend is cutting out your heart." Ivy grins at her, Bruce grabs his jacket.

"Bruce... Bruce." Saying while she watches them leave while the mutant leader Is walking towards her "Listen I know we have history let's just let bygones be bygones." Waving her hands.

The mutant leader looks at her. "Yeah right... you did this to my face." Walking towards Selina.

"Whatever. It's not that your much to look at"

The mutant leader dives at Selina they fight...

After they fight Selina is on the table holding the mutant leader in a headlock Saying "Ivy didn't make me strong. I made me strong...Now tell me where Ivy took Bruce."

**Next Chapter coming soon... **

**Hope you enjoy BatCat Fans... **

**Remember to leave a comment **

**Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I Couldn't Leave This Out... It Was The Funniest Thing I've Seen Between Lucius & Bruce Hahaha

So Here Goes Enjoy!

Bruce walks through The Plant Factory to see Lucius

Once he gets to where Lucius is he shouts...

"LUSCIOUS"

"Bruce... I had no idea you was stopping by."

Bruce smiles a stranger smile (side affects of Ivy's Spell) "I wanted to check on your progress."

"Well... The toxicity levels in this river continue to drop at this point we'll be under the threshold mandated by the government sooner than expected, it's not glamorous work but we are helping to save the lives of thousands of people."

While talking Bruce is still doing the strange smile and nodding at Lucius.

Bruce says. "People. Ugh."

Lucius stares at Bruce weird saying." I'm sorry did you just say. People. Ugh." Mimicking Bruce.

"Lucius. What if I told you I have in my possession the most intoxicating perfume You'll ever smell."

"I would tell you that's an abrupt change of topic...Can we go back to the part where you said. People. Ugh."

Bruce sprays the perfume in Lucius face...

"Umm... Hmmm.

Bruce smiles (The weird smile)

The effects of the perfume are working on Lucius "Oh...Goodness" He smiles the same one as Bruce.

"Lucius... Ivy sent me here to get you to shut down The Plant. Can you do that for her." Bruce smiles

"For Ivy... Anything" Lucius smiles (Same Weird smile) "She is soooo great." Smiles a massive grin.

Over at the machines Lucius starts shutting down The Plant. "Once I reverse the system, all the toxin we pull from the river will be released and the overload should destroy the filters in a matter of minutes the entire facility will be in operable." Pressing the button.

Bruce is smiling and nodding at Lucius.

They both look at the screens with the weird kinda smile on their faces. Bruce says "Perfect"

Ivy's going to be so happy" Grinning a weird grin.

Lucius turns to Bruce "You Think So"

Bruce nods weirdly

They both turn their heads and hear 'Security Breach. Zone One'

Lucius says "That's Odd."

They both walk towards another screen... watching it Bruce spots Selina.

"Selina." Bruce turns to Lucius "I'll take care of it." Walks off

Lucius says "Okay" Looking at the screens smiling the weird smile...

I had Too I'm Sorry... Hahahaha

Enjoy BatCat Fans...


	14. Chapter 14

**Bruce & Selina's Fight **

Bruce's walks through The Plant Factory and sees Selina walking towards him.

"Selina your wasting your time."

Running a little Selina says "Bruce you have to snap out of Ivy's spell this is not you"

"You're wrong..." Getting closer to Selina. " Ivy's giving me purpose." Swings to hit Selina But she blocks him by swinging side to side screaming "STOP STOP... I don't wanna fight you." By Pushing Bruce into a pillow holding him still. Her hands on his.

Selina breathing heavily saying "What you gonna do. Kill everything thing in Gotham." Staring into his eyes trying to make him see.

Bruce looks Selina dead in the eyes. "The toxins are gonna kill all the people... The plants will adapt they always do."

Selina not Believing what's coming out of Bruce, this isn't the Bruce she knows. She has to try and break the spell. Bring her Bruce back to her. Breathing heavily she says "Can you hear what that sounds like?"

Bruce still looking Selina in the eye "Yeah it sounds GREAT" Moving her arms out of the way by punching her in the face again and again then kicking her in the Stomach. Selina falls backwards into pipe.

Selina coughs wiping her nose looking at her hand noticing she was bleeding. Looking shocked at Bruce, scared that he might kill her. Breathing heavily

Bruce walks towards Selina staring at her with dead eyes.

Breathing heavily she says while staring at Bruce " Like I shouldn't be... Surprised... You don't care about Gotham... your gonna leave anyway..." Bruce dives at her again swinging for her. Selina moves grabs him, forcing him to hit the pipe then drags him to the floor. Bruce hits his head on the floor, She pins him down with one hand saying "what about the rest of us huh?" While hitting him with tears in her eyes she says." The ones that are gonna be stuck here... without...you" She carry's on hitting him.

Bruce calls her name " Se..lina" breathes heavily

She stops after hearing her name. Breathing heavily looking down at Bruce.

Breathing heavily eyes half closed staring at her"Selina... I'm okay"

She breathes shakily making a noise staring at Bruce... hands on his chest... "Bruce... "I'm so sorry... "Omg.. Are you ok?

Bruce breathes shakily Trying to focus on Selina. He nods... "I'm okay" Reaching for her face, trying to sit up, she helps him. "Selina" With a worried look on his face." Did I hurt you?" "No" staring into his eyes, tears streaming down her face Breathes shakily "Oh Bruce... I'm so sorry" Reaching for his cheek with one hand. He Looks at her stroking her cheek "I should be the one that's apologising." Whispering to her breathes shakily. Noticing blood seeping from nose, stares at her with a worried look touches her nose gently "I'm so sorry."

"It's... okay... I got you back" Bruce grabs her into a hug noticing her shaking, holds her tight. "Oh Selina I'm so sorry."

She holds on to him." Bruce it's okay I'm fine... I'm so glad I got you back."

Pulling away from her wiping the tears from her eyes staring at her

Selina looks into his eyes wipes the tears from his.

Bruce Remembers "Lucius... we have to stop Lucius, Come On."

"Okay... can you stand up"

"Yeah... I'm okay" Selina helps him up, touches her cheek softly "Lets go"

Selina nods looking into his eyes... they break away and go help Lucius.

**I Didn't Like Seeing Bruce & Selina Fight... But Least Selina Brought Bruce Back... **

**Enjoy BatCat Fans **

**Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bruce, Selina & Lucius **

Bruce & Selina go help Lucius and stop him from shutting down The Plant.

Lucius staring at the screen with a weird grin.

Bruce and Selina rush in...

"LUCIUS. You have to stop the shut down"

Lucius turns to face Bruce with his grin and says "Oh,no..I can't do that. Ivy will be so mad.

Bruce lifts his hand while looking across at Lucius saying "Listen to me, I used Ivy's perfume to hypnotise you. She's using you."

Selina's looking over at Bruce thinking 'Come On'

Lucius grins. "No!... Ivy would never do that. We're perfectly bonded. Like carbon and oxygen or hydrogen and oxygen.

Bruce stares at Lucius with his mouth wide open Selina looks over at Bruce Rolling her eyes. "We don't have time for this."

Bruce looks at her realising she's right. "I'm sorry." Looking back at Lucius.

Selina goes on the table and kicks Lucius in the head. Lucius falls to the ground.

Bruce's rushes over to stop the machines

Selina right beside him. Breathing heavily he says. "There."

Lucius stands up. "Oh!..You kicked me in the head."

"I didn't have a choice..Lucius. Bruce.. Where's Ivy."

Bruce turns to look at her. "She was heading to the GCPD."

"Okay." Looking at Bruce. "What are we waiting for. Let's go." Turning to leave.

Bruce turns to Lucius. "Lucius!.. Stay here. Make sure everything running ok."

"Gotcha." Looking back at Bruce...


	16. Chapter 16

**Im So Sorry! **

**Short Chapter Before There's 'A Month Jumper' To Jim & Lees Wedding...**

Bruce follows Selina out the door. Looking at her, while she's in front of him. Feeling guilty. That they had to fight to break the spell. He breathes then says while there rushing to the GCPD. "Selina.. I'm sorry that we had to fight."

Selina looks over her shoulder to Bruce. "We haven't got time for this. We need to stop Ivy."

Bruce looks across from her. She looks at him.

Selina could see the hurt in his eyes. Stops and holds on to his arm. "Bruce we need to this."

He looks into her eyes realising they had Stop Ivy before he could apologise. And nods.

"Let's go." Selina says. They rush to the GCPD...

**...**

After stopping Ivy, Selina is Perched on the desk.

Bruce looks over towards her after hearing Gordon got shot from Harvey. "Thanks Harvey."

"I'll keep you posted kid." Harvey says. Bruce nods. Walks over to Selina seeing her hold her nose.

Selina sees Bruce walking across. She looks into his eyes. Seeing the guilt. She hated that.

"Are you ok?" Looking into her eyes.

"I'll live.." staring into his eyes.

"Let me get you ice." Looking at her nose

"Bruce I'm fine... I don't ice" Rolling her eyes at Bruce.

"I'm gonna get some...it'll help." Staring at her

"Fine. Whatever" Staring at him leaving to get some ice. Bruce returns with ice.. places it gently on her nose. Selina closes her eyes feeling the cold on her nose. "Ow" reopens her eyes staring into Bruce's.

"I'm so sorry Selina. I can't believe I hurt you." Whispering to her.

"Bruce stop apologising." Taking the ice off him. Looking at him. "You was under Ivy's spell!.. there was nothing you could of done. I tried everything to break it. I didn't want fight you. That'snot what I wanted. But I had too. To break the spell Bruce."

Bruce looks at her speaking. Not understanding why they had to fight. They've never come across each other like this. They've trained together but nothing like this.

"I didn't want fight you either. I didn't realise I was fighting you until I hit my head. Then I saw you punching me and realising what was happening."

Selina stares at him, realising Bruce must of heard her. Telling him 'The ones that are gonna be left behind without him.'

"Bruce.. I'm so sorry that I was hitting you. I had too."

"You was upset.. I heard what you said Selina." Staring into her eyes touching her cheek gently

Selina stares back at him with tears in her eyes."You heard me."

Bruce nods gently. "Yes I heard you!...

Selina closes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry sel-

"Bruce" Alfred calls him. Staring at them both

Bruce breaks away from Selina "Alfred."

Selina moves away from them. Not to far away.

Alfred walks towards Bruce. "You alright mate."

"Yeah.. I'm fine..." Looks towards Selina.

"How about you Miss Kyle?" Alfred looks over towards Selina.

Selina looks over at them. "I'm good..

Alfred sees Selina's noses. He Looks back at Bruce.

Bruce closes his eyes.

"Ivy spell then..."

Bruce reopens his eyes nodding.

Selina looks across at them. "I had to beat him up to break the spell... it was fun considering." She smiles trying lighten everything.

Bruce looks over at her. Sees her smile. He smiles at her. Knowing that things might just be okay with them after all...

**Sorry this was very short but next one will be Jim & Lees Wedding. Plus Bruce & Selina's Kiss **? **Update hopefully tomorrow. Will keep you all posted. **

**Enjoy BatCat Fans.**


	17. Chapter 17

**One Month Later! **

**Re-cap ( Bruce & Selina we're on a date, He told Selina that he was thinking of leaving Gotham that he felt bad. Things were happening because of him. People were getting hurt! He had lost The Manor, his home. Selina didn't want to show her feelings but she was upset to hear that Bruce Wanted To Leave. Leave her behind. **

**Ivy disrupted their date, putting a spell on Bruce. Which meant Selina had to fight him to break the spell. Telling him she didn't want to fight... saying 'what about the rest of us huh? Leaving the ones that are gonna be stuck here without you."**

**He heard everything... felt guilty ever since. She realised that Bruce heard everything that was said. That he could tell she was upset. Him leaving her. **

**He apologise to her, making sure she understood that he never meant to hurt her. **

**Selina saw the pain in Bruce's eyes, saw that it was killing him. **

**They kinda made up when Alfred dropped by The GCPD after they got Ivy and learning of Bruce's spell. Telling Alfred that they fought which was fun giving Bruce a knowing smile. Letting him know everything was okay between them. He saw the smile and knew that they were gonna be okay. ) **

**Month later... **

**Just before the wedding **

**Selina**

It's been a month since I saw Bruce, he's thrown him self into helping plan Jim & Lees Wedding...

I've kept myself busy keeping an eye on Gotham... so far nothing's happened as yet. Barbara's pregnant with Jim Gordon's Baby... but not really seen much of her around or penguin.

I've been dosing in an apartment which someone left behind, kinda nice... clean, spacious and big bed.

Trying not think of Bruce or - try not to miss him. Every time he pops in my head I try and focus on my training... but he's always there. In my mind.

Since if you could call it 'A Date' when Bruce told me he wanted to leave Gotham... Since Wayne Manor had gone. He was feeling hurt that he wanted to move on. Blaming himself for all the terrible things that had happen. Telling me he wanted to leave. It hurt hearing those words... Gotham wasn't Gotham without Bruce. He belong here. Gotham was his home. Leaving wouldn't be option.

I would miss Bruce... even though I try to hide my feelings towards him. He means something to me.

When we was fighting... trying to break the spell. To See the look he was giving me. That wasn't Bruce... after he hit his head the spell broke... he heard everything I said to him. After apologising, I could see the hurt in his eyes... I never want to see that look again...

But missing him made me want to see him more...

**Seeing Bruce... (Jim & Lees Wedding) **

The day finally arrived... I got an invitation to Jim & Lee's Wedding... Bruce contacted me about the wedding telling me to be there...

I could tell He was missing me... telling me over the phone that I had no choice to be there and that he wanted me by his side...

I agreed...

Here I am, sat by his side...

Glancing at him... He looks smart, happier to see me... I was happier to see him too!

**Next Chapter 'Jim & Lee's Wedding'**


	18. Chapter 18

A month later Jim & Lees Wedding!

The Day finally Arrived... Everyone was Gathered for Jim & Lee's Wedding!

After month of everything that had happened with Jim getting shot... He was gonna be okay... He finally asked lee to marry him. Today was their day. Bruce smiled to himself, he was happy that Jim was finally making Lee his wife. It made him think of Selina... After Everything they have been through together. They've always stood by each other. Whenever She needed him, he was there. Whenever He needed her, she was by his side. They haven't seen each other much this last month, but she was here now, sat right by his side. He glance at her smiling. Thinking back to when they had their date, telling her about leaving Gotham. Now he wasn't so sure. After Selina saved him from Ivy's spell, he wanted to stick around. He hated fighting with her, hurting her the way he did. But that was the only way that broke the spell. Hearing her voice break. Telling him 'The ones who are gonna be stuck here without you.' She needed him. And he needed her.

Glancing at Jim and Harvey stood at the front where the floor had been decorated with candles. Music was playing beautifully. It made him smile. He turns to Selina.

"He seems nervous."

She was Looking at Jim "I know!...He should be thrilled marrying a woman who's smarter and better looking than him."

Bruce smiles then takes a quick glance at Selina. Looks down then looks back at her.

"Selina while we where fighting when I was hypnotised, You talk about me leaving Gotham-

She glances at Bruce while he's talking then sees lee and whispers "Quiet..here she comes."

Bruce looks at Selina then turns to glance up at lee 'Wow.' They all stood up and watch Lee come down the stairs of The GCPD making her way towards Jim. Once Lee was there. Harvey was the one marrying them. He tells everyone 'You may sit'

**Bruce:**

'Me and Selina take a seat looking towards Jim & Lee, her arm brushes mine. It makes me smile. Sat so close to each other. I want to reach out and hold her hand but I hear Harvey making a joke.'

**...**

"I'm just gonna say this isn't gonna be some long drawn-out tearful affair like y'all used to, Okay there's gonna be a Wedding, I'm gonna try and make it quick so we all can get to the bar."

**...**

**Bruce:**

Everyone's laughing. 'I glance to see Selina laughing, I laugh myself her hand touches mine. It makes me smile.'

Harvey continues " I First Met Jim Gordon when he was a pain in the ass moralistic rookie detective, in the year since he evolved into a pain-in-the-ass moralistic captain. I'd say he's my best friend but in truth he's my only friend- we will skip that part, on to lee! Lee's always had his back, except for the time when she was infected with the crazy monkey virus and she tried to kill him but that's love."

Bruce and Selina were laughing at that point. Her hand touching his, thinking to himself, he didn't want to lose her and that he wanted to be with her. He cares about her and wanted her to know how he feels.

Selina glanced at Bruce laughing, seeing him smile like that. She loves seeing him happy, smiling the way he was right now and at that point she realised that she does care for him lot more than she first thought. It hit her. The way he's always there for her whenever she needed him and she's always there for him. Whenever he needed her. She smiles. Feels Bruce's hand closes to hers. She feels his finger slightly but slowly stroking her hand.

Bruce's hand was close to hers, he lifts a finger slowly but gently stroking her hand. She doesn't flinch. He smiles to himself. She needs to know how he truly feels. This was the start.

Looking over at Jim & Lee taking their vows Bruce smiles to himself, thinking maybe one day that would be him and Selina... taking their vows maybe one day...

Harvey continues " I will say if there's one beautiful thing that's happened over these last few crazy years it's that these two people who met each other and that truly is a beautiful thing"

Bruce hears what Harvey's Saying... making him think back to when he first met Selina when she was in The Manor Holding a vase, telling her about the vase when he approach her looking into her eyes he knew back then that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He smiles taking a quick glance at Selina. Still beautiful.

"Jim will Please take Lee's hand.. Do you Jim Gordon take Lee Thompkins to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse for richer for poorer in sickness and health to live and to cherish till death do you part.

Jim's says "I do"

Selina listens to the vows Jim and Lee take, feeling tears in her eyes. How beautiful they both look. Made her think of Bruce. She glances at him, sees him glancing at her.

Bruce could see tears in her eyes, lets his hand entwine with hers and looks back at Jim & Lee.

Selina feels his hand entwine with hers looks at their joined hands and smiles. He gives her hand a little squeeze noticing Bruce looking back towards Jim & Lee. She does the same.

"And you Lee Thompkins do you do the same?

Lee says "Sure Harvey.. I Do

"By The Power Invested In Me By Absolutely No One." Everyone laughs. "I Now Pronounce You Husband & Wife."

Jim and Lee Kiss...

Everyone one stands and applause them...

**Bruce: **

I smile, turn to Selina seeing how beautiful she is, her smile, I can't take my eyes of her...

Selina takes a breath she turns to look at me... noticing that am staring at her. I look into her eyes, her lips, I hear her say "What" I learn forward, laying my hand on her waist catching her off guard pulling her towards me into a kiss.

Selina turns her head sees Bruce staring, she raises her eyebrows staring back at him saying "What" he carry's on staring. Her eyes, her lips. Notices him leaning forward, his hand on her waist pulling her towards him feeling his lips on hers..

My hand goes his cheek softly, Bruce caught me off guard but it doesn't take me long for me to kiss him back.

We both pull away, smiling at each other. Selina try's to hide her face on my shoulder. I smile at the shyness, drop a little kiss on the side of her head. She looks up at me staring into my eyes, giggles and smiles. I do the same. We then notice Jim and lee move, we pull away slightly applause them taking quick glances at each other making each other blush...

Bruce looks over at Selina seeing the blush creep up on her cheeks, never looking more beautiful.

Hopefully she knows now how I feel about her. That maybe I might stick around Gotham after all...

**Hope you BatCat Fans Enjoy **?

**I Really Enjoy Creating This Story Between Bruce & Selina... I love them so much. **

**I will be continuing with this Chapter... **

**There will be another one to follow. **

**Keep your eyes peeled. **

**Remember to leave me Comment. **

**Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone's was at the bar getting drinks. Harvey was making everyone laugh as usually... few speeches going on. Alfred and Lucius are stood near Bruce and Selina.

She was in front of Bruce listening...

Laughing at what Harvey's saying taking quick glance at Bruce behind her. He was taking quick glances at her, he wanted to get them alone so they could talk - Or maybe he could kiss her some more. Bruce hesitates then lays his hand on her waist softly.

Selina notices Bruce's hand on her waist, turns to look where his hand is resting, stroking her gently, it takes her breath away. She try's to focus on what Harvey's saying but she smiles and feels a blush creeping back to her cheeks again. Bruce could see her blushing and smiles to himself.

Harvey starts handing out drinks... Alfred notices that Harvey handed Bruce a beer.

"Oi Master Bruce..." Alfred turns to look at him.

Bruce was just about take a drink when Alfred takes the drink off him... he looks at Alfred Shocked. Selina beside him starts to giggle. He sees her giggling and nudges her. She looks into his eyes "What... can't you have a drink now?" Bruce glares at her. She rolls her eyes taking a sip of her own drink. Alfred does same to her. Selina looks at Alfred "Hey" . Bruce starts to giggle as she glares at him.

"Don't you hey me... Miss Kyle." Looking at her. "You both shouldn't be drinking" glaring at them both.

"Come On Jeeves it's a wedding... people drink at Weddings." Turns Bruce to help her out.

"Yeah Alfred... It's a wedding we should be aloud to drink!" Both of them looking at Alfred with their arms crossed not backing down.

Alfred shakes his head... "Fine... Only One!"

You dare get bloody drunk." Hands back their drinks

They both glare at each other smile and high five each other before taking back their drinks.

Alfred shakes his head... "Behave you two... Master Bruce... can I borrow you a minute mate?"

"Sure Alfred... Selina hold this" Hand his drink to her. "Don't drink it all." Looking at her.

"As if douchebag." Staring back at him lifting an eyebrow. Bruce shakes his head and grins at her before walking towards Alfred.

Alfred gives Bruce a look once they we're on their own. He looks at Alfred with a confused one back.

"You know what I'm going to ask you don't you mate?"

Alfred looks over Bruce's shoulder to Selina who was standing on her own drinking, Bruce follows his eyes, blushes a little then stares back at Alfred trying to hide a grin. Alfred sees his grin shakes his head puts a hand on his shoulder "You've liked the little minx a long time haven't Master Bruce."

Bruce nods "Yeah I have... I can't hide it anymore Alfred."

"I'm sure Miss Kyle knows how you feel... and with that kiss back at the reception, I'm sure she feels the same way."

Bruce listens to Alfred " I'm sure she does... but I do need to tell her, let her know how I feel. I've known selina a long time. She's special to me."

Alfred smiles at Bruce. "Then Do it mate. Let her know how you feel."

Bruce smiles back at Alfred. "Thanks Alfred."

"Gone on then off you trot." Bruce smiles then heads back to Selina.

Selina was standing listening to music that was playing, after finishing her drink she decided to drink Bruce's.

Bruce decided to tap Selina on the shoulder then once she looked over, he would tap the other and hide behind her.

Selina felt someone touch her shoulder turned saw nothing then felt her other shoulder being touched (Bruce) she thought as she turned round. Bruce tried to hide behind her but failed. Raising her eyebrows looking at him with a drink one hand, the other on her waist, giving him a glare then a smile she says "funny!"

Bruce grins at her "what!"

"You... trying to hide behind me." Smiling up at him. "Didn't work!"

"But you didn't know who was..." Taking a step towards her.

"Oh I did... I knew it was you" Taking a sip of her drink (Bruce's drink)

Bruce raised an eyebrow to her only seeing one drink in her hand. Realising that's his drink. He grins "That's my drink."

Selina shrugs her shoulders while drinking trying not to grin... He laughs "That is my drink... isn't." Pointing at her and the drink.

Selina moves the drink away and smiles up at him "What if it is." Staring at him, Raising her eyebrows challenging him.

Bruce grins, moves closer to her staring into her eyes. "Then I should take it back." Moves his hand to the drink which is now on top of hers.

Selina stares back and grins "What if I don't want to give it back." Taps his nose with one of her cat like gloves. "You gonna grab me like you did before." Raising an eyebrow to him. He felt her cat like gloves on the tip of his nose... hearing her words 'you gonna grab me like you did before'

Bruce stares at her lips then her eyes leans forward to whisper in her ear "Maybe is that what you want." Then looks back into her eyes sees a blush creep back up to her cheeks. "Maybe." She whispers as they stand so close to each other.

**Bruce: **I lean in to whisper in her ear saying something but we hear loads of noise... we pull away and see Harvey dancing with Jim and lee.

We both look at Harvey dancing to Bob Marley 'Could it be love'

Selina laughs and turns her head to me, shaking her head, I laugh and do the same, we both watch them dance. I let my hand rest behind the small of her back and she leans into me laughing, looking happy.

**Few moments later: **

**Bruce: **After watching Harvey, Jim and lee dancing I lean into Selina's ear and whisper "Do you wanna go somewhere."

Selina hears Bruce's voice in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, looks up into his eyes "I do... but what about the wedding, won't people get suspicious that we're missing... Alfred for instance."

"It'll be fine... Trust me." Looking back into Selina's eyes.

Selina giggles, staring back.

"What" Bruce says staring back.

"Nothing..." looks around then whispers "lets go"

Bruce's grins, lets his hand fall from her waist to her hand." Follow me." Bruce walks through the crowd with Selina right behind him. He sees a bottle of wine on a table, grabs it. Selina sees this taps his arm "Bruce what you doing" Giggling at him.

"Stealing a bottle of wine" Turns to his side looking at Selina.

"Your crazy" looking back into his eyes.

"I know. We deserve some fun don't we." Grinning back at her

"You have point B... We do." Grinning back at him... "where we going anyway?"

"Somewhere no-one can't find use... " Walking down near some rooms of the GCPD.

"Wow Bruce Wayne, you do surprise me." Following him then he stops looks around and opens the door. "After you." He grins at her. She grins back at him taps his nose with her claws and walks through into a dark room. "No lights then." Bruce's turns the lights and dims them... "Better." She looks up at him and nods "It'll do." Smiling at him. "Are you sure... they won't start looking for us!"

"I'm sure." Smiles back at her sees two glasses on the side he grabs them, opens the wine.

"So is this our second date then!" Walks up towards Bruce, he hands her a glass of wine. Staring into his eyes, perching herself on the desk.

"Maybe it is... is that okay with you." Standing in front of her. She giggles at him "Maybe" Taking a sip of her wine. He looks down at her "Good." Smiles at her while sipping his wine. He then gives her a serious look "Selina... there's something I need to tell you." Staring into her eyes. "When we was fighting-

"Bruce That doesn't matter now.. we're okay aren't we." She stares into his eyes taking a hold of his hand.

"Yeah course we are..." Staring back at her.

Selina could see something was bothering him. The look in his eyes, he was worried about something. "Bruce... What is it..tell me." Staring back at him.

Bruce looks back at her. "While we're fighting, when I was hypnotised... you talk about me leaving Gotham... you said what about the rest of us, the ones I was gonna leave behind.

"Bruce... leaving Gotham, your home. What... I meant was leaving Alfred behind. The people that care about you." Staring into his eyes

Bruce looked back "What about you"

Selina try's to fight back the tears "I don't want you leave Gotham Bruce..."

Bruce looks away from her, drinks his wine...

"Bruce... " She lifts her hand touches his chin so he's looking back at her. "Tell me won't leave Gotham."

He looks back into her eyes "I can't" With tears in his own eyes. Selina moves her hand away, tears in her eyes "So your gonna Leave anyway... leave me behind." Staring at him.

"Selina... I don't wanna leave you behind, that's not what I want... but I can't stay in Gotham." He reaches for her as she moves away, getting of the table. "Selina..."

"I can't believe you... Where's the Bruce Wayne that I know... that doesn't run away." She pushes at his chest.

Bruce stops her takes hold of wrist staring into her eyes. "I'm not running away... but Gotham is not my home anymore."

Selina stares back, moves away from his grip. "Gotham is your home Bruce.."

Bruce stares back "No..." Shaking his head. "Selina I have to leave"

She takes a step back. Looking into his "So... what was that back there... the kiss" Tears falling down her cheeks. Bruce closes his eyes then reopens them, taking a step towards her. Staring into her eyes...

"Selina... you mean everything to me. But I can't be in Gotham anymore."

"Everything... how? When your leaving me behind." Looking at him, shaking her head. She turns away from him and heads towards the door.

Bruce moves quick and blocks the door. "Selina... don't go not like this" Staring into her eyes holding her still.

"Bruce move." Trying to move him but he doesn't move. "Selina no."

She looks at him, try's again but he tightens his grip, She stands on his foot he soon loosen his grip. she then slaps him, tears steaming down her face Bruce hold his face, looks up at her sergers forward she backs away into a wall. His hands go straight into her hair finding her lips with his. Kissing her with everything thing he's got putting all of his feelings into a kiss.

She feels her back hit the wall, his hands go straight into hair feeling his lips on hers. The hunger in his kiss, he's never kissed her like this before. This is something new. Kissing him back her hands in his hair, pulling him close to her. Feeling his body close to hers.

The lust builds up between them, one of Bruce's hands falls down and grips on to her waist, his knee slips in between her legs pulling her close to him. Moving his lips trailing kisses down her jawline. Feeling his lips on her neck she closes her eyes. Her fingers move to his face bringing his lips back to hers, kissing him roughly. Bruce then lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Her arms go around his neck, her lips move trailing kiss to his jawline.

Pushing her more into the wall, he moves his hips into hers, a sweet small noise that sounded to fragile escapes her lips

Bruce notices the small noise that escapes her lips. "Why did we wait so long to do this." He whispers to her, breathing into her neck.

Selina smirks letting her claw cat gloves craw at his back through his coat "Because we've never let ourselves get this close before" as she whispers back to him. Bruce smiles into her neck "I'm liking this closeness." Biting gently at her neck.

She giggles nibbling his neck hearing Bruce make a noise "I'm liking this closeness too."

He moves his head to stare into her eyes. One hand on her back, the other is on her cheek resting his forehead against hers, he smiles "I'm glad you do" caressing her cheek.

Selina smiles back at him "Bruce..." Biting her lip.

He knows what she's gonna say "It's okay..." Lifting his head a little, staring into her eyes. Caressing her cheek still..."I care about you Selina... always have."

She smiles leans forward and kisses him letting her legs drop to the floor. Moving her lips to his ear...

"I care about you... but i don't want to lose you." Feeling her tears fall down her cheeks.

Bruce moves her so she's looking at him and notices the tears, wiping them with his thumb. "Your not gonna lose me."

"But your gonna Leave." Selina try's to move out of Bruce's grasp but he doesn't let her go.

"No... I won't leave Gotham. I won't lose you." Staring into her eyes.

She looks back into his. "I don't wanna lose you and you won't lose me." Bruce leans in, kisses her. Feeling his lips on hers she kisses him back. Her fingers in his hair. They pull away from each other Selina smiles at him "Will you stay with me tonight."

"I thought you never ask." He grins back at her, strokes her cheek, entwines his hand with hers, grabs the wine looks at her "let's go."

Selina smiles up at him "Come on... I wanna show you my new crib. I think you like it."

Bruce opens the doors and says to her I'm sure I will." Grinning back at her.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon they got to Selina's new crib, she opens the door, "What do think?" Turns to look at Bruce. He looks around "I like it." Walks around sees a sofa, tv and a big bed he smiles at Selina. "I like the bed."

She looks at him taking her jacket off and giggling. "You would."

Bruce smiles at her puts the wine on the table "I like a big bed that is spacious... just for me." he winks at her.

"Who says you'll be sleeping there" Raising her eyebrows.

"Who says we will be sleeping at all." He winks again Reaches for some glasses pouring the wine.

"So we're not sleeping then?" Taking the wine glass off Bruce.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders taking a sip of his wine moving closer to Selina, his hand goes to her cheek caressing it gently, she looks into his eyes. One hand goes to his jacket undoing the buttons, he leans forward giving her a kiss then helps her remove his jacket.

**(After a few moments, their both in bed together) (they just shared their first time together) **

Bruce has his arms wrapped around Selina's waist, snuggling into her back, as she was resting with her back against his chest, her head lazily on the pillow on her side. Their hands entwined together. He was kissing her neck softly pulling her closer to him. Selina made a noise smiling. "Well that was interesting" Bruce chuckles nibbling her ear "Very interesting." His hand moving slowly up her rib-cadge just under neath her breast. Selina giggles "That tickles." Wiggling in his arms, her hand stroking his arm closing her eyes enjoying the feeling. "Selina..." "hmm"

"Does this mean you are my girlfriend?" Whispering in her ear. She laughs, turning in his arms to face him. "Shut Up" her lips finding his, giving him a long luring kiss. His hands on her back, one of them drops to her bum giving it a squeeze, she moans into his mouth kissing him deeply and passionately. She wraps a leg lazily around his back bringing him closer to her. He moans into her mouth, his tongue caressing her tongue in a slow dance. Laying her gently on her back hovering over her. Moving her hips up to meet his, nestling himself in between her legs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He enters her slowly while kissing her, his hands in her hair, her hands crawling on his back, she gasps as he goes deeper into her "Oh Bruce." Her lips moving from his, kissing his neck, moving his body with hers. Going deeper each time. Kissing her neck "Selina" whispering in her ear. Sending shivers down her spine. She moves her hips up to match his, making him moan even more. Their lips find each other again kissing passionately. Making sweet love to each other for the second time. Their both very close to their climax. Bruce going deeper and faster with every thrust he builds up with Selina. Resting his forehead against hers, they both feel as they get closer and closer together, as they reach their climax together.

Sweat forms on both their faces, breathing heavily. Bruce still has his forehead resting on hers, he moves slightly staring into her eyes nudging his nose against hers, leaning down for a searing kiss.

Selina could see Bruce moving his head staring into her eyes. She stares back smiling at him, her hand caressing his cheek feeling his lips on hers.

Bruce moves so he's laying on his back with Selina in his arms, wrapping his warm arms around her. Her head nestling under his chin resting on his chest with her hand laying lazily on his stomach. "Best feeling ever." She whispers and her eyes close. Bruce could see her eyes closing, as he smiles kissing her head slowly. He hesitates then whispers "I love you Selina." Then closing his own eyes smiling. Selina hears Bruce's confession of his love to her, taken by surprise but smiles to herself closing her eyes again whispering "I love you too Bruce." Bruce with his eyes closed smiles as he hears Selina's true confession of love to him.


	21. Chapter 21

The sunshine was shinning through the windows, Selina was stood by the window with a bedsheet wrapped around her small frame. Looking over towards the bed she sees Bruce fast asleep on his side hair stuck up, she giggles, biting her lip. Thinking about last night making herself blush. 'Wow he was amazing' their first time was truly amazing, how gentle he was with her, how he made her feel... brings butterflies to her stomach. She never wanted that feeling to end. She turns to look at the sunshine beaming through, closing her eyes thinking back to when she heard Bruce telling her that he loved her, she smiles. Reopens her eyes 'I love him... I truly love him'

Bruce moves a little in his sleep, Reaching out to Selina but realising she's not laid next to him. Opening his eyes slowly rubbing them, sees her stood by the window with only just bedsheet wrapped around her small frame. The sun beaming down on her making her skin look radiant and beautiful. She was glowing. He smiled just watching her stood there head leaning on the window frame, seeing her smile.

'I love her, I truly love her' He thought. Grinning to himself. He propped himself up leaning on his arm just staring, mesmerised by the beauty of Selina Kyle.

Selina leaning her head on the window sill looking out at the beautiful sunrise, she could feel eyes staring at her. She smiles 'He's awake' Biting her lip turning her head slightly, feeling his eyes staring at her, she stares back at him giggling, she felt like she was little girl getting excited. She raised her eyebrows at him saying "What are staring at" Grinning back him.

Bruce could see her biting her lip slightly moving her head 'Wow she's beautiful' her staring at him, he stares back into those big beautiful green eyes. Grinning at her. Seeing her raising her eyebrows at him speaking in a soft voice. He giggles "You" Grinning back at her. "Nice bedsheet" Undressing her with his eyes.

Selina giggles when she hears Bruce Saying 'You, Nice bedsheet' looking at her bedsheet then back at him 'Why thank you Mr Wayne' leaning her back on the windowsill.

He giggles at her then moves a little "Come here you" Biting his lip. She smiles biting her lip peeling herself away from the window, walking slowly towards Bruce, one hand holding the sheet in place the other holding her hand out to him. He sees her holding her hand out to him, reaches for her hand pulls her gently towards him, she goes to him sitting in front of him. One of his hands goes to her cheek caressing her softly "Hey you" whispering to her leaning his forehead against hers "Hey you back" Moving his head staring into her eyes, smiling at her. Moving her hand to kiss her there. She smiles back at him staring into his eyes, feeling his lips kissing her fingers gently. She then moved her hand touching his cheek softly. Then she giggles staring at his hair. He looks at her giggling eyebrows crossed, grinning "what" she grins back at him, combing her finger through his hair saying "your hairs crazy in the morning" he giggles at her stares at her then runs his fingers through her hair "yours is crazy too" Raising his eyebrows at her. She shakes her hair Little making him laugh, she leans forward nudging her nose against his while grinning, he feels her nose nudge his while grinning, doing an Eskimo kiss on his nose then she giggles again. Stroking her cheek I move my lips towards hers brushing them softly against hers. Opening slightly wanting me to kiss her, feelings her lips touch mine, feels like electricity going through my body.

I feel Bruce brushing his lips against mine sending butterflies to my stomach again, I want his lips on mine again, my lips open slightly breathing on his lips. I do the same to him, brushing against lips softly, his eyes close then he's kissing me. Moving his lips softly against mine, then passionately. Running his fingers down my back then moving the bedsheet away from me. Moves his lips on to my neck, I close my eyes running my fingers through his hair again. He leans me back gently on to my back finding my lips, kissing me, showing me how much he loves me and how much I love him.

**Will update this chapter soon...**


End file.
